Coincidence or Fate?
by QuinntanaEndgame
Summary: Quinn Fabray; a single mother and Santana Lopez; a single brunette, meet in a broken elevator at a hospital one day. They notice an instant lust for each other, and leave hoping to see each other again, not realizing it would be sooner than they thought. Was it coincidence or fate that brings them together in that elevator? (Don't think it's my best summary, but give it a try)
1. Chapter 1

Coincidence or Fate?

**Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) This just came to me, so I'm gonna run with it. I'm only posting the first chapter now so I can get your opinion if I should continue or not. When I'm finished with one of my other stories, then I'll continue updating this. So, please let me know what you think. Thank you :-)**

* * *

><p>Chapter One<p>

Santana Lopez waits anxiously in her car, her thumbs hitting the steering wheel and trying to listen to the radio to distract her, but her mind can't stop thinking about her destination, Lima Hospital. It seems like forever ago when she was diagnosed with Ovarian Cancer, but really it's been months.

When the symptoms first started, she didn't think anything was wrong. Since she worked out a lot, it was normal to lose weight, then she had difficulty eating. She just got full a lot faster than normal. Then her menstrual cycle was off, she got pain in her lower stomach, and she got nauseous and vomited, that's when she knew something wasn't right.

With her mother's prayers she went to her doctor, and like everyone else who is diagnosed with it, cancer was the last thing on her mind. Santana was terrified but then the doctor explained they found it early. It's rare with the particular cancer, but it happens. Both the doctor and Santana decided surgery was her best bet. The only downfall to that is, she could never have children, not without her uterus.

Santana is from a big family, and ever since she was a little girl she wanted one of her own. Her parents of course wanted grandchildren, and when Santana told them she was gay senior year of high school, they didn't blink an eye. They told her she's still Santana and they love her. Their only concern was how their dream of being grandparents was going to happen.

Maribel; Santana's mother, took it upon herself to do some research and passed it along to Santana, much to her amusement. Her father; Dante, liked all the options available and even told his daughter if he had to, he would pay for her treatments. The day she told her parents about the surgery, they were of course disappointed, but they still support her, and Santana couldn't be more grateful.

Finally as the traffic begins to move, Santana can finally pass the people in front of her and get to her appointment on time. The surgery was a success, but now her doctor wants to do some blood work as a precaution, and Santana is anxious.

* * *

><p>Lucy Quinn Fabray, or Quinn as she prefers, is running around her small apartment trying to not be late for her six year old daughter Beth's appointment at the hospital. She had to stay a little longer at work, making her late picking Beth up from school, which is also making them late to the appointment. A few weeks ago, Beth fell off the jungle gym at the park while a babysitter watched her, breaking her left arm, and today she's getting her purple cast removed.<p>

They would have went straight to the hospital from the school, but at second thought, Quinn didn't want to go in her waitress uniform, then she realized she smelled like the restaurant and took a shower. So, it's no one's fault but her own if they're late. Quinn quickly does her hair and rushes out of the bathroom.

"Ok, TV off, we have to go, we're gonna be late." She says rusing to the door and putting on her shoes. Beth does as she's told and also rushes to get her shoes on. Quinn grabs her purse she dropped by the door earlier, and her keys from the hook before they run out to the car.

Luck isn't on their side, though, the traffic is horrible and it's just the topping to the cake. Quinn groans, cursing in her head at the rush hour. Lima is a small town but when four o'clock hits, it's the same as any other town, a lot of traffic, a lot of horrible drivers, and road rage. When traffic finally moves, Quinn looks at the radio clock and breaths a sigh of relief, somehow they still have some time left.

Arriving at the hospital, Quinn almost does a fist pump in victory. Finding an empty parking space wasn't easy, though, it frustrates her, but Beth spots one out. She quickly drives in before someone else snatches it away from her. She turns the car off then gets out before opening the door for Beth, and helping her out of her car seat.

"We have to walk quickly, sweetie." Beth holds her mother's hand as they rush inside the building. Quinn gives the receptionist a freindly smile as they approach.

"Beth Fabray has an appointment to get her cast removed." The older woman smiles in return then looks at the appointment list on the computer.

"The west wing of the hospital is getting remodeled so we had to move some of the patients and the doctor's office. Take the first elevator on the left up to the fourth floor. Dr. Mason's exam room is the third on the right, there should be a sign, so you shouldn't miss it." Quinn nods.

"Thank you."

She follows the woman's instructions to the elevator. A short brunette woman with a big nose, and a man dressed very fashionably, is already inside. Eyeing the strangers, Beth stays close to her mother.

* * *

><p>Santana remains anxious as she parks in the hospital parking lot, and walking inside the building. It also doesn't help that the receptionist redirects her to the other end of the hospital dut to remodeling, throwing her off her routine.<p>

By now she knows the west wing of the hospital like the back of her hand, she doesn't like having to risk getting lost. Luckily for her it was easier to find than she thought, but unfortunately as she approaches it, the doors start to close. It's not a big deal, more of a hassle. She doesn't want to be late.

"Hold the doors, please." A blonde woman with her daughter holds the door open for her, she smiles in apperciation. "Thank you." The blonde smiles in return.

"You're welcome."

Santana looks down at the little blonde next to the woman and winks, making her blush and hide her face in her mother's hip, making Santana chuckle. She turns to press her floor but sees someone has pressed it already.

As the elevator starts to move, its passengers have to endure the horrible music that goes along with it, including the awkward silence between strangers. Santana watches as it hits the first two floors, but before it gets to the third, the elevator's lights flicker before it stops completely.

"You have got to be kidding me." The man behind her says.

"This is my worst fear come true." Says the shorter brunette, obviously scared.

"Mommy, why did it stop?" The little girl asks.

Santana looks for an emergency button and finds a small red one at the bottom of the panel. She presses it a few times until a voice booms through the speaker.

"The remodeling has put a short in some of the wires, sorry about that. We'll have it fixed as fast as we can, just sit tight." The man tells them. Santana groans, the man behind her scoffs, and the shorter brunette pushes past Santana, earning a glare from the Latina, to hit the button again.

"No, I can't wait. I have a fear of being stuck in elevators and I'm claustrophobic. You fix this fast, understood?" She waits a few seconds for response but doesn't receive one. She huffs and returns to standing by her friend.

"Well, at least we don't have to listen to that music anymore." Santana says, trying to lighten the mood.

The man and his friend aren't amused, though, but the blonde cracks a smile. Getting a better look at the woman, Santana can't help but take note how beautiful she is. From her long blonde hair, to her hazel eyes, she's so gorgeous, she can be a model. Being in such a confined space, Santana thinks of an excuse to talk to the girl and get to know her better.

"Since we have no idea how long we're going to be in here, we might as well get to know each other a little." She suggests. "I don't know about any of you but, I don't want to sit here in an awkward silence." The man and his brunette friend seem hesitant, but the blonde holds out her hand with a friendly smile.

"I'm Quinn, and this is my daughter Beth." Santana smiles in return, shaking her hand. She feels a tingle run up her arm as she does, unbeknownst to her, Quinn is feeling the same..

"Santana." Quinn rubs Beth's back, encouraging her to speak up.

"Don't be rude, sweetie, say hi."

"Hi." She says in just above a whisper.

"Sorry, she's shy." Santana waves her off.

"That's ok. I was the same way when I was her age." The man standing next to the shorter brunette holds up his hand, getting their attention.

"I'm Kurt, this is my friend Rachel. Sorry about her dramatics, she'll do that until we get out of here, unfortunately." He apologizes. Rachel huffs.

"I can't help it, it's already getting hard for me to breath in here." Kurt rolls his eyes and has Rachel stand in the corner.

"Just stay in your own space, and you'll be fine." He steps away from her, putting a good distance between them. "So, what are we all here for?" He asks with a laugh at his own joke. Rachel glares at him and hits his arm. He rubs the area, looking at her confused.

"What?" She just huffs, rolling her eyes.

"It's no secret why we're here." Quinn says. "Beth is getting her cast removed." Santana smies down at the little girl.

"I bet you're happy." She nods.

"It's itchy." She says in a small voice, still not comfortable around the strangers yet. "And my arm is smelly." Santana chuckles then crouches in front of her.

"Is it itchy now?" She nods. Santana pulls out a pen from her purse then slides the tip in the gap of her cast to scratch it. "Better?" She nods again.

"Thank you."

"You're welcome." She pulls the pen out and holds it up. "You can keep that incase it gets itchy again." Beth smiles shyly taking it from her. Santana stands up straight and Quinn smiles in appreciation.

"Thank you, I didn't even think of that." She shrugs.

"Sure, I'm glad to help." They smile at each other, the tension between them is obvious, espically to Kurt. He grins, amused.

"What are you here for?" He asks Santana. She turns with a shrug.

"Nothing as exciting as getting a cast removed. What about you?"

"Moral support, for her." Rachel glares at him again.

"Kurt." She scolds.

"What? It's fine, Rachel. You don't have to be ashamed." She huffs.

"I just don't want to announce it in an elevator full of strangers." He rolls his eyes.

"One of the strangers is a mother." He points out. "Maybe if you need it, she can give you some tips."

"Kurt." She scolds again.

Santana shakes her head, looking down at her feet. Of course someone who doesn't even seem to want a child might be pregnant. She can't help but feel envious and jealous at the same time. Quinn notices her sudden change in her body language and frowns, curious what caused it. Beth pulling on her arm, disrupts her thoughts before she can even think of what it could have been.

"Mommy, I have to pee." She whines.

"Honey, there's nothing I can do about that. Just sit down with me, maybe that'll help." She suggests. They both sit down, then lean against the wall. Santana decides to do the same, not wanting to stay on her feet too long. Kurt and Rachel remain standing.

"This is boring." Beth whines again. Quinn reaches into her purse to try and find something then curses under her breath.

"What's wrong?" Santana asks.

"I left my phone in the car." Beth pouts up at her mother. Santana reaches into her own bag then holds out her iPhone for Beth to take.

"Are you sure you want to give a six year old your phone?" She nods.

"I'm sure she knows how to use it. It's ok, sweetie, take it." She encourages. "I have some games on there I think you'll like." Beth looks at Quinn for permission, she nods. Beth shyly takes the phone.

"Thank you." She says a little louder this time. Santana winks, making her blush again.

"Do you have any kids?" Kurt asks, surprising her. She flashes a weak smile.

"No."

"Oh, it's just, you're so good with her, I just assumed. Sorry." She shrugs.

"It's ok. I just love kids." Rachel huffs and starts to pace. Kurt once again rolls his eyes at his friend's antics.

"It's already been fifteen minutes, they're taking too long."

"Rachel, just stay in your corner. If you have to, close your eyes and imagine you're running in the field in the musical _The Sound of Music._"

She huffs again, returning to her corner. The elevator lights flicker again, and it bounces a little but doesn't move any further. The man's voice echoes through the speaker again.

"This is going to take us longer than we thought, sorry, folks." Rachel groans, sliding down the wall.

"I can't believe this is happening. This is the worst day of my life." Santana has to disagree with that. If she could ever have the privlige of taking a pregnancy test, it would be the best day of her life. Again, Kurt rolls his eyes then takes his phone out of his pocket.

"I better call Sebastian. We were supposed to go out on a lunch date, but it looks like that's not gonna happen now." Mentioning he has to call someone, Quinn curses under her breath again.

"Need to call someone?" Santana asks. She sighs.

"Her father. He has her on the weekends, today I'm supposed to drop her off after the appointment." She explains. Santana nods.

"Well, if that little cutie over there lets you borrow it for a minute, and assuming you know the number by heart, you can use my phone." She offers. Quinn smiles in appreciation.

"Thank you so much. You've been very helpful, I appreciate that."

"You're welcome." Santana smiles.

If there weren't anyone else in the elevator, or her daughter, Santana would have flirted a little, saying gorgeous blonde's are her weakness. Beth gives her mother the phone so she can call her father. Quinn dials the number, then waits for someone to answer.

"It's me, Quinn. I had to borrow someone's phone. Me and Beth are stuck in an elevator in the hospital, so I don't know what time I'll be over to drop her off." She pauses listening to the other person, then sighs.

"It's your weekend with her, Puck, she's supposed to be with you, not your mother." Another pause. "Then why does she have to spend the night with her?" She asks, raising her voice a little.

Kurt and Rachel talk amongst each other. Santana notices how bored Beth looks and gets and idea. She goes into her purse for her wallet, then pulls out a quarter.

"Beth, wanna see a cool trick my Abuelo taught me?" She nods eagerly. Santana chuckles, amused by her response.

"Ok, I'm going to make this quarter disappear." Beth gasps.

"You can do that?" She asks in amazment. Santana smiles.

"Of course I can." She shows Beth the quarter then rolls her sleeves up, secretly switching the quarter to her other hand. Then she holds up the hand she made Beth think the quarter was in, and slowly reveals it's no longer there. Beth gasps again.

"You made it disappear." Santana chuckles. "Do it again." She pleads. Santana continues to laugh. Quinn hangs up the phone, catching Beth's demand.

"Beth." She scolds. "Don't be rude, say please." Beth gives Santana her best puppy dog eyes.

"Please, Tana." Santana smiles at the little girl's mispronunciation of her name. Quinn does too, giving the Latina her phone back.

"Thanks again."

"Sure." Beth tugs on Santana's arm.

"Please, do it again, Tana." She pleads again.

"How can I say no to that?" Quinn chuckles, knowing exactly what she means. There are times she too can't say no to her mini-me. Santana does the trick again, amazing the little girl.

"Did you see, Mommy? She made it disappear." Quinn smiles.

"I did, that's very cool."

"Can you show me how to do it?" She nods.

"Sure."

Quinn watches as Beth climbs on Santana's lap, shocked. Beth has always been shy, she is still shy around her friend Sam and he's been around their apartment lots of times, but for some reason her daughter just hasn't warmed up to him. But with Santana, it took all of twenty minutes. Kurt sighs, looking at his watch.

"Anyone else hungry?"

"Me." Rachel says. Quinn nods.

"Now that you mention it, I am. Are you hungry, sweetie?" Beth nods.

"Me too." Santana says.

"I was saving it for my lunch date with my boyfriend, but I have a hoagie in my bag. It's already cut." Rachel narrows her eyes, confused.

"Why would you have a hoagie in your bag?"

"Because I was gonna go to the park straight from here. Sebastian made most of the food, but I didn't want to go empty handed." He explains before he takes out the sandwich. He gives everyone a piece and they all sit down to eat it.

"Really, how long does it take fix an elevator?" Rachel asks no one in particular.

"Relax, you're just uptight about the results. Take your mind off it, and the time will move on a lot faster." He advises. Thinking about her own results, Santana realizes she hasn't thought about it until now. Quinn and Beth have been a good distraction for her. She doesn't know how accurate his time theory is, though.

"I think they should be finished soon." Quinn says.

"Are you an electrician?" Rachel asks bitterly. Santana glares at the woman.

"Hey, thumbelina, I don't care how uptight you are about your results, don't take it out on her." Rachel sighs.

"I'm sorry, but you don't know the kind of pressure I'm under." Santana closes her eyes and takes a deep breath to push the anger down she feels floating up in her stomach, and reminding herself there is a child present then opens her eyes.

"I can understand you're scared if you're pregnant, but try being in my shoes. A few months ago I was diagnosed with Ovarian Cancer. Today I'm getting blood work to make sure all of it was removed." They all look surprised, but Beth seems oblivious as she eats her part of the hoagie.

"My doctor said he caught it early, I just needed surgery, and now I can't have children. I've always wanted a big family since I was a little girl, but that was taken away from me. And even though it upsets me, I'm happy I'm alive. So, sit there and sulk, be angry, I don't care, just don't act like having a baby is the worst thing that could happen to you."

There's a short awkward silence as Kurt looks to see Rachel's reaction, Rachel looks guilty and Quinn is concerned if Santana is ok. Since the Latina defended her just minutes before, she suddenly feels caring towards her.

"I-I'm sorry I-" Santana cuts her off, shaking her head.

"No, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have reacted like that." She glances down at Beth then looks to Quinn and mouths I'm sorry. Quinn nods.

"It's fine, you didn't shout or say anything bad. Are you ok, though?" She takes a deep breath and nods.

"I guess, I'm still anxious, I'm sorry." She apologizes again.

"Santana, don't worry about it. Rachel can be inconsiderate of others." Kurt reassures her. Rachel crosses her arms and looks down guilty.

"H-He's right, I should be the one apologizing, I'm sorry." Santana silently nods. An awkward silence once again falls over them, but it's disrupted by the lights once again flicker, but this time the numbers above the doors start to change.

"Look, they got it to work." Kurt says pointing to the screen above the door. Everyone stands up to get ready for the elevator to stop at their floor. It goes to the third floor first. Quinn, Beth and Santana get off the elevator. Quinn feels like she should say something.

"Are you sure you're ok?" Santana smiles.

"Yeah, I'll be fine." She reassures her, then looks down to Beth and gives her the quarter. "Good luck getting your cast off, sweetie. Don't forget to practice switching the quarter like I showed you."

"Thank you, I hope you're not sick no more." Santana flashes a weak smile then crouches down to hug the little girl.

"Me too. Be good for your mother." She squeezes the little girl then stands up and smiles at the older blonde. "It was nice meeting you both." Quinn smiles in return.

"It was nice meeting you, too. Good luck." Quinn surprises them both by hugging the Latina.

"Thank you. Maybe we'll see each other again." Santana says into her shoulder. Quinn nods, then realizes she still hasn't let go, and covers her embarrassment with a cough.

"We better go now, we're definitely late, then I have to rush her over to her grandma's house." Santana nods.

"Me too. Well, not the dropping off part, but I do have to go." She jokes, making them both laugh.

"Bye." Quinn says taking Beth's hand.

"Bye."

Santana watches Quinn and Beth walk down the hall and into a bathroom, so Beth can pee. Then she takes a deep breath before going to the room she was instructed to go to. A nurse is already waiting for her when she walks in.

"I'm so sorry I'm late. The elevator stopped working on the second floor, we had to wait for them fix it." She explains. The nurse waves her off.

"It's fine, I've been told. I know you're not one to be late, so I asked around and the receptionist told me what was going on. I kept myself busy with other patients. Take a seat so we can get started." She instructs as she puts on a pair of latex gloves.

Santana nods then sits on the chair the nurse points out, and drops her purse next to her. The nurse rolls up her sleeves then searches for a good vain before wiping the spot with a alcoholic wipe before piercing her skin with a needle. When she's finished she holds a cotton ball against the area she drew blood from.

"How long will it take for the results?" The nurse writes down the write information so the people in the lab know who the blood belongs to, and what they're testing for.

"A week." Santana sighs, the nurse flashes an apologetic smile. "I know, longer than you would like, but you know Dr. Walsh is, when he knows, you'll know." Santana nods with a polite smile, but inside she's still anxious and angry. Now she has to wait seven days, it's going to be hell for her.

* * *

><p>Dr. Mason is already waiting for them when they walk in. Beth eyes the cutting machine used to take off the cast.<p>

"Sorry we're late." Quinn apologizes and before she can explain why, Dr. Mason saves her the trouble.

"It's fine. I was told what happened." She breathes a sigh of relief. Dr. Mason pats the exam table, smiling down at Beth.

"Hop on and we'll get started." Quinn picks Beth up to help her on to the table, then stands by, knowing her daughter will want her to stay close. Dr. Mason grabs the machine and Beth leans closer to her mother.

"It's ok, this will cut your cast off. It won't even graze your skin, but if it'll make you feel better, Mommy can hold your hand." He suggests.

Quinn holds Beth's hand. Dr. Mason turns the machine on and starts to take the cast off. Halfway Beth hides her face in Quinn's shoulder until he's finished.

"There, that wasn't that bad, was it?" She lifts her head but doesn't respond. Dr. Mason puts the machine back, then wets a washcloth and puts soap on it before washing Beth's arm.

"Now it won't be so itchy or smelly." Once he finishes washing her arm, he takes a towel and dries it off. "Better?" She silently nods.

"Thank you, doctor." Quinn says. He smiles.

"You're welcome. I recommend you be more careful on the playground next time." He suggests.

"Oh, she definitely will."

"Well, your insurance covers this, so we'll give them the bill. Have a good day." Quinn helps Beth off the table and holds her hand.

"Thank you, you too." Walking out of the room, for some reason Quinn was hoping to run into Santana again before they left. "Ok, sweetie, we have to hurry home to pack your clothes, then I'll drop you off at grandma's house." Quinn helps Beth into her car seat before getting in herself.

"I'm not going to Daddy's?" Quinn sighs, she knew that was coming.

"No, Daddy has to work. Tomorrow you'll go to his house. Then I'll pick you up on Monday, ok?" Beth nods.

Quinn drives back to the apartment, and packs Beth's clothes for her for the weekend. Sometimes her daughter can be a handful, and when that happens she's relieved when the weekend comes, but this isn't one of those times.

Especially since Puck, Beth's father; is working over time and she has to take her daughter to his mother's house. Lauren is good with her, don't get her wrong, but Beth loves to be with her father. When Beth is upset, so is she.

* * *

><p>Santana leaves the hospital and goes to the apartment she shares with her friend Brittany. Since it is the weekend, neither of the women have to work. Santana is a first grade teacher, she changed her degree for a teacher's so she can work with kids. Brittany not only is a third grade teacher, but she also teaches dance every Thursday.<p>

Walking in the decent sized apartment, Brittany is siting on the couch with her cat, watching Tv. Santana takes her shoes off at the door, then goes into the kitchen for a beer, thinking she could definitely use one.

"Hey, so, how was it? When will you get the results?" Santana joins Brittany on the couch, flashing a weak smile.

"A week." Brittany huffs.

"Really?" Santana nods, taking a long sip of her beer. "Why so long?" She shrugs.

"I don't know." She says sadly. Brittany sighs.

"Then we definitely have to keep ourselves busy." The blonde thinks out loud.

"I met a girl." Santana says, wanting to change the subject. Brittany gasps, facing her friend.

"Blonde or Brunette?" Santana chuckles.

"Blonde." Brittany rolls her eyes, albeit with a smile.

"That's not a surprise. Is she hot?" Smiling thinking about Quinn, she nods.

"She's gorgeous, Britt." The dancer chuckles.

"Give me details, what does she look like?" She asks eagerly, like two teenagers gossiping.

"Like I said, she's blonde. Her hair is long, a little past her shoulders, she has hazel eyes, and a beautiful smile."

"Did you ask her out, or at least ask for her number?" Santana sighs, shaking her head.

"No, there's complications." She vaguely states. Brittany narrows her eyes, confused.

"Complications? Like what? She sounds perfect the way you described her. Unless she's straight, I don't see the problem." Santana takes a moment to think about what Brittany had just said.

"I actually don't know if she's straight, gay, or Bi, but I think the chances of her being gay are slim." Brittany tilts her head, still confused.

"Why?"

"She has a six year old daughter." Santana explains. Brittany gasps.

"Oh." Santana nods, then takes another long sip of her beer.

"Well, it's not a total loss cause. I know she's not with the father anymore." Brittany raises her brows.

"How can you be sure?" She shrugs.

"We were actually stuck in the elevator for a while with these two other people. She forgot her phone in her car, so I let her use mine to call him. She said he gets her on the weekends." She explains.

"Then there's still a chance she can be gay." Santana's expression changes to confused.

"How do you figure?" Brittany shrugs.

"She can be what we call a late bloomer. Or she's Bi." Santana shrugs.

"I don't know, I don't even know if I'll see her again." Santana gives Brittany her beer then stands up. "I'm gonna get in the shower. I wanna get the hospital smell off me."

Brittany drinks Santana's beer as the brunette gathers clean clothes and towels for her shower.

"San, can you come with me to take Lord T to the vet? He needs his shots." She hears Santana groan. The brunette has never been a fan of the cat, she's more of a dog person.

"Are they even open on a Friday?!"

"Yea, I wouldn't go if they weren't." She hears another groan from the brunette.

"Fine!"

* * *

><p>Quinn parks her car in front of Lauren's house with a sigh, then turns her car off and flashes Beth a weak smile in the mirror.<p>

"Ready, sweetie?"

She nods then unbuckles her seatbelt. Quinn exits the car then grabs Beth's night bag and helps her out, then closes the door behind them. Walking towards the house, Lauren meets them on the porch, smiling, happy to see them.

"There's my beautiful grandbaby. I see you finally got your cast off." She says as they both climb up the stairs. Then Beth hugs the older woman's waist.

"Hi, Nana." Lauren bends down to pick her up and put the little blonde on her hip. Quinn gives Lauren Beth's bag.

"Thanks for watching her, I appreciate it."

"Of course, that's what Grandma's are for. It's better she stays with me, anyway, now we don't have to worry about breaking another bone."

Quinn internally rolls her eyes. Lauren blames her for Beth's broken arm. She had to work overtime at the veterinary clinic, and since it was last minute, she had Sam's little sister watch her. Lauren thought it was irresponsible to have a teenager watch her, but there was no one else, she didn't have a choice.

"Right, well, I have to go to work. I'll see you Monday, sweetie. Be good for Grandma and Daddy, ok?" Beth nods then leans over for a hug and a kiss.

"Love you, Mommy." Quinn smiles.

"Love you too, baby."

Quinn returns to her car and watches Lauren bring Beth inside the house before driving to work. Quinn is a veterinary assistant, but she can also groom dogs, too. The vet clinic she works at also has a dog groomers next to it. So, when she's not working there, she's grooming dogs. She's running a little late, but Friday is always a slow day.

* * *

><p>After her shower, and after they've eaten lunch, Santana tries to help Brittany get Lord T into his cat carrier. With any other cat, it wouldn't be a problem, but Brittany's cat not only is over weight, he's the laziest cat Santana has ever encountered.<p>

"You fat bastard, get in the damn carrier." Santana says to the cat. Brittany glares at her friend.

"San, he's sensitive about his weight." Santana huffs, rolling her eyes.

"He's taking too long, Britt. Just put some food in there, I'm sure he'll wanna go in then." She suggests. Even Lord T glares at the brunette. Brittany sighs then gently pushes the cat inside.

"There, no food needed." Brittany picks up the carrier then fetches her car keys. Santana huffs as she picks herself up from the floor.

"It's about time. I don't even know how long this place is open for." She says following Brittany out the door.

"We have time."

Brittany drives them to the clinic, but when they get there, it looks like it's already closed. Santana groans in frustration.

"I thought you said they would be open." Brittany sighs, disappointed.

"They usually are." Santana shakes her head.

"The signs says closed, Britt." She points to a sign, hanging on the door.

"I see that. Let's just wait, maybe we're early."

Again, Santana huffs, crossing her arms. They wait for a few minutes until Santana has had enough. She gets out of the car, and walks toward the building, confusing Brittany.

"San, what are you doing?" She asks, grabbing the cat carrier and following the brunette. Santana is peering through the glass door, with her face up to it and her hands by her eyes.

"Maybe someone is on lunch break, and they have the sign turned out of convenience for them." Brittany mimics Santana, also looking through the door.

"I don't see anyone."

The two women are so preoccupied looking in the building, they never hear a car pull into the lot, nor do they hear footsteps approaching them.

"Can I help you?" Both Brittany and Santana jump, turning to the person behind them with their hands over their chest.

"Jesus, you scared the shit out of me." Santana says catching her breath. Then realizing who she's talking to, she smiles. "Quinn?" The other blonde smiles in return.

"Hey, Santana. What are you doing here?" She asks, eyeing Brittany and the cat carrier. Santana thinks she sees the blonde glare at Brittany, but it was only for a second, so she's not sure if she saw it at all.

"I told Brittany I would come with her to get Lord T's shots." She explains. Quinn slowly nods, looking a little disappointed.

"Oh, well, the vet isn't here on Friday's. The groomer's are only open today. I'm just late, sorry about that." She apologizes. Brittany waves her off then holds out her hand after noticing the similar traits Santana explained at the apartment.

"I'm Santana's _roommate_ Brittany. Nice to meet you, Quinn." Santana snorts, knowing exactly what her friend is doing. Quinn shakes her hand with a friendly smile.

"Nice to meet you, too." She drops her hand then gestures toward the building. "Would you like for me to groom your dog?" Santana snorts, confusing the other blonde.

"Lord T isn't a dog, he's an obese cat." She corrects. Quinn tilts her head to look inside the carrier and her eyes bulge seeing the animal.

"Wow, you weren't joking. I thought it was a small dog." Santana chuckles while Brittany frowns, not like people talking about her cat's weight. Realizing that, Santana rubs Brittany's back.

"Sorry, Britt, but it was kind of funny." Brittany just shrugs.

"I really just came to get his shots. Thanks anyway, though." Quinn nods.

"You know what? I think I can do it for you." She offers. Brittany smiles.

"Really?" She nods.

"I am her assistant, I know what I'm doing, I'll just have to get the extra set of keys inside the groomer's shop. Excuse me."

Brittany and Santana step aside to let Quinn get into the building. She unlocks the door then walks behind the front desk and grabs a set of keys hanging on a cork board. She returns with the keys and locks the door behind her.

"Follow me." Quinn unlocks the door next door, then guides them to the back where the exam rooms are. "Just wait here a minute, I have to check his file to see what shots he needs first before I get them."

"Take your time." Santana reassures her.

Quinn smiles in return before walking out the other door that leads to the lab part of the clinic. Brittany takes a crumpy Lord T out of his carrier, and puts him on the exam table. Santana sits on one of the chairs across from it.

"Did you know you new hot lady friend works here?" Santana rolls her eyes at hot lady friend.

"No. I only know that she has a daughter." Brittany leans against the table and pets Lord T to calm him down and smirks. Santana narrows her eyes at the look Brittany is giving her. "What?"

"This is your chance." Santana sighs. "Now you can get her number."

"I told you, Britt. There's complications." Brittany rolls her eyes.

"I know, I know, but you can still be friends, San. Which, by the way, I don't think will happen." Santana gives her a curious expression.

"What makes you say that?" Brittany shrugs.

"She was giving me the jealous eyes, I know them when I see them. She probably thought we were together still." Santana sighs, glaring at the blonde for bringing up their past. Brittany winces. "Sorry." Santana nods.

"You have a point. Even if we don't date, I would love to be her friend." Brittany smiles.

"Then ask for her number." She encourages. Before Santana could agree, Quinn walks in with Lord T's file, and two shots.

"Ok, I finally have the right shots. It took me awhile to find them, sorry about that. Someone has been reorganizing and moving stuff around on us." Brittany waves her off. Quinn puts the file down on the counter, then removes the cap on the syringes.

"So, I thought we can do one after the other, just so he's not uncomfortable."

"Sounds like a plan." Brittany says. Quinn looks closer at the cat and sighs.

"I'm gonna need some help holding him, he won't like it." before Britany can open her mouth, Santana stands up to volunteer.

"I can do that." Quinn smiles.

"Thanks." Santana nods, then holds the cat's front paws for the other blonde, while Brittany holds the back end of him. Lord T groans, glaring at Santana.

"He definitely doesn't like this." Santana notes.

"Ok, I'll try to be quick." Quinn pinches his fur up then pierces one needle in. She rubs the area quickly before putting the other in.

"That was easier than I thought."

She throws the syringes into the biohazard bin along with her latex gloves, then writes something in his file. As she does, Brittany gets Santana's, and silently urging her to get Quinn's number. Santana takes a deep breath before walking over to the blonde.

"Thanks for helping my friend out."

As Brittany puts Lord T in his carrier, she rolls her eyes, overhearing Santana's pathetic way in opening the conversation to get the other blonde's number. Quinn looks up and smiles.

"You're welcome. You were a help to me all morning, it's only fair." Santana nods.

"That's weird isn't it?" Quinn gives her a curious expression.

"What is?" Santana shrugs.

"I've never bumped into you before, and today I run into you not only once, but twice." She points out. Quinn takes a minute to think about that and smiles.

"That is weird. But I guess it's because you don't have a pet, so you wouldn't have." Santana slowly nods.

"But you're daughter, she obviously goes to school, and I'm a elementary teacher. I've never bumped into her before today, either." Quinn tilts her head in thought.

"Maybe she goes to a different school." She guesses. Santana shrugs.

"Does she go to McKinley?" Quinn nods. "What grade?"

"She's six." Quinn reminds her. "Kindergarten."

"Oh, that's why. They're not there all day, and I teach first grade." Quinn chuckles, putting Lord T's paper work back in his folder.

"That would be it, then." Santana nods.

"You know, instead of waiting for us to bump into each other again, you could give me your number, to insure we see each other again." Brittany quietly laughs, amused by the pick-up line. Quinn continues to laugh, albeit Santana notices her blush.

"That is a creative pick-up line, I'll give you that." Santana shrugs, also blushing now.

"It was worth a shot." Still smiling, amused by the brunette, Quinn puts the folder down, then gently takes Santana's wrist.

"I didn't say no, though." She points out, then she writes her number on Santana's hand. "Don't wait too long to call. Brittany, just meet me in the front to pay for his shots." She nods then Quinn leaves the room. When the door clicks shut, Brittany bursts out laughing.

"Really, Santana?" The brunette scowls at her.

"I got her number, didn't I?" Still laughing, Brittany shakes her head as she picks up the cat carrier to leave.

"You're lucky you're hot." Santana huffs, rolling her eyes.

"Whatever." She says, pouting.

Brittany meets Quinn at the front counter to pay. While she does, she notices they shy glances Santana and Quinn keep sending each other. It's both cute and amusing at the sametime. When they leave to go back home, Brittany continues to tease Santana until they reach the apartment.

"You're relentless." Brittany just shrugs in response.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

**Thoughts, concerns, questions? I was going to continue, and go back to Quinn's apartment so you guys can see more into her life, but I'll save that for next chapter...if there is one. Like I said I won't be updating this until I finish one of my other stories. I just need my readers' (or others who come across this) opinion if I should continue this. If I get enough requests to, then I will. If I don't, I guess I can make it into a long one-shot. We'll see, but you have to let me know what you think, thank you :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

Coincidence or Fate?

**Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter, I'm glad you like it so far. As you can see, I decided to continue. If any of you felt like I was teasing you(as a guest accused me of doing) that wasn't my intention, I'm sorry. I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the first. Just so there's no confusion, the meeting between Quinntana at the hospital happened on a Friday, this chapter starts on Saturday morning.**

**loryw: Thank you, I'm glad you like it so far, enjoy the update. Thanks for the review.**

**lesnixxy: As you can see I got more than a few people voting that I should continue. I'm glad you like it so far. You're the only one that pointed that out, lol, good eye. Yes, it will be explained. I'm not sure if I'll make a time jump, we'll see. Thanks for the review!**

**Guest Dazed: Thank you, that's really sweet to say, it put a smile on my face. Lol, I've had a few readers tell me how much they loved the Santana/Beth interaction, and of course there will be more. I think they're cute, too, lol. Thanks for the review!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Santana can't even bring herself to care how ridiculous she looks constantly glancing down at the number written on her hand. She hasn't stopped since she woke up. Even as she sits outside Lima Bean, eating her scone and drinking her coffee, she can't help but look at her hand. She doesn't even hear Brittany sit back down until she snorts.

"You look ridiculous." Santana shrugs, not taking her eyes off the number. Of course she also has it in her contacts, but staring at a phone would be even weirder, she decides.

"I don't care." Brittany chuckles, rolling her eyes.

"Why are you even starring at it?" She asks amused. Santana sighs then finally looks away from the ten digits.

"I'm just proud of myself for getting her number." She confesses. "It's been awhile." Brittany nods, thinking about the time they were together.

"When are you gonna call her?" Santana groans.

"I have no idea. I've been trying to think of a good time to call. I really just want to do it now, but I don't want to seem desperate either." Brittany chuckles, amused.

"The struggle is real." She teases. Santana scowls.

"Shut up." Brittany giggles.

"Sorry." They sit in silence as Brittany eats her bagel and Santana once again stares at the number on her hand. "Well, you don't want to wait too long. Then that'll give her the impression you're not that interested." She advises.

"That's true." She bites her lip then groans. "Ugh, why does this have to be so complicated?" Brittany shrugs.

"I think this afternoon would be a good time. Like one, or one thirty." She suggests. "That way it's not too early, or too late."

"You don't think she'll be working today, do you?" Brittany thinks for a moment then shrugs.

"I don't know. Do you remember what the sign said?" Santana sighs.

"No, I wasn't paying attention to the days it's opened, I just saw it was closed."

"Call her anyway, you won't know until you do." Santana purses her lips looking back down at the number.

"Ok, at one I'll call her." Brittany giggles. Santana looks up glaring at the blonde. "What?" She shrugs.

"I just think it's cute." Santana rolls her eyes.

"Don't call me cute, you know I don't like that. I'm a badass, I'm not cute." Brittany bites her lip to prevent herself from laughing.

"Ok. Whatever you say, Snix." She teases.

"So, what are we doing today? You said we should do something to keep me distracted." Santana changes the subject. Brittany thinks for a minute.

"We used to run together to the park, remember? To keep us in shape, and so I can feed the ducks. We could do that." She suggests. Santana makes a face.

"That sounds like too much work." She grumbles.

"Well, if you want to keep your figure for Quinn, a run would help." She says with an amused smile, knowing that will motivate the brunette. Santana huffs.

"Good point. Lets go back to the apartment first so I can change into my workout clothes." Brittany nods.

"I was gonna suggest the same thing. Are you done with that?" She asks pointing to Santana's half eaten scone.

"Yea, I got it though, thanks."

Santana and Brittany throw their garbage away then walk to Brittany's car to go back to their apartment. They both get dressed into their workout clothes before starting their run from their apartment to the park. And of course Brittany brought what's left of their bread.

Both girls are listening to the music on their cell phones, and have them secured on a band, wrapped around their arms. They run in silence as they focus on their music and breathing. When they reach the park, Brittany smiles brightly seeing the ducks swimming in the pond.

The girls take out their earbuds as they approach the ducks. Santana sits on a near by bench to catch her breath, while Brittany goes over to the water and starts breaking off pieces of bread.

"I miss this. Why did we stop?" Santana huffs, taking her phone off her arm.

"I was diagnosed with cancer." She reminds her blonde friend. Brittany turns to Santana looking guilty for forgetting.

"Oh right, sorry." Santana waves her off, then takes a deep breath.

"We forgot water." She notes. Brittany shrugs.

"There's a store across the street. We can get some on the way back home." Santana sighs. Brittany smirks knowingly.

"You want some now?" She nods. "Ok, I'll wait here. I wanna feed the ducks."

Santana snorts, then taking her phone with her, she walks across the street to the small convenient store. She goes to the back where the cold beverages are, not paying any attention to the other costumers. She always brings some change with her, even on a run, just incase.

Not caring what brand of water she gets, Santana just grabs two of the biggest bottles they have. As she does, she hears a cat-call whistle from behind her. She braces herself for the inevitable, then turns around to a guy with an ugly mohawk, leering at her.

"I don't mean to bother you, but I was just wondering if you have a mirror in your pocket, cause I see myself in your pants." Santana glares at him.

"Ok, one, that was one of the worst pick-up lines I've ever heard, and two, me standing here in my workout clothes does not give you permission to harass me. Now step aside please, affors I ends you." The man snorts, but doesn't move.

"I'm sorry, that was rude of me. How about we get to know each other a little better?" He suggests. "What does your father do for a living?" Santana narrows her eyes.

"What kind of question is that?" He shrugs, still shamelessly leering at her.

"Does he own a dairy company, cause you've got a nice set of jugs." Santana huffs, shaking her head, then pushes the man aside.

"Leave me alone, fucking pervert." He follows her to the register, though. "I said leave me alone, asshole." He puts his hands up in surrender.

"I have to pay for my shit, too." She rolls her eyes, then turns her attention to the cashier. "So, do you work at McDonalds? Cause I want you to be in my happy-meal." Santana gives the cashier some cash, then turns to the mohawk guy, glaring at him.

"I told you to leave me alone. I'm not interested, back the fuck off." He scoffs.

"There must be something wrong with you, the women love my pick-up lines, they happen to find them funny. What are you a dyke, or something?" Santana clenches her jaw and makes a fist, digging her nails into her palm, she's so angry.

"Yes, I'm a lesbian, but there's nothing wrong with me. I however can't say the same for you. You're just a fucking pervert, thinking every girl wants in your pants. News flash, we don't, and that squirrel on top of your head is just one of the reasons why. If you continue to follow and harass me, I'll rip your fucking dick off, that's not a threat."

Santana grabs her bag then stomps out of the store, muttering Spanish under her breath. Crossing the street she turns her head to make sure the idiot isn't following her, and breaths a sigh of relief watching him walk the opposite direction.

"Hey, what took you so long?" Brittany asks as Santana approaches her to give her water.

"Some asshole was hitting on me." Brittany raises her brows.

"Was it a guy? You never get angry when it's a girl." Santana sighs.

"Yea. He was just using horrible pick-up lines, but he was being a fucking pervert about it. Then he asked me if there's something wrong with me, and asked if I'm a dyke." She says bitterly. Brittany looks into the direction of the small store, glaring at it as if the man is still inside.

"What a prick. Did Snix hand his ass over to him?" Santana smirks, taking a long sip of her water, then wipes her mouth with the back of her hand.

"Of course." Brittany snorts then takes a sip of her water, and hands Santana the bag of bread.

"Wanna feed the ducks?" Santana sighs, taking the bag from her. Then she takes pieces of bread and throws them into the pond.

"What time is it?" Brittany chuckles looking at the time on her cell phone.

"It's only eleven thirty." Santana groans. Brittany continues to laugh, amused.

* * *

><p>Quinn would be lying if she said she wasn't disappointed she still hasn't gotten a call from Santana. She understands it's still early, but she's just really looking forward to it. As she eats the pancakes she made, Quinn wonders if Puck had picked Beth up from his mother's house yet. Then thinks maybe she should give the woman a call to find out.<p>

Before she can put her thought into action, though, someone knocks on her door. She sighs, having a feeling she already knows who it is. Quinn puts her plate into the sink, then looks into her peep hole and rolls her eyes, seeing her assumptions were right. She opens the door revealing Sam in his workout clothes.

"Hey, goodmorning." He says with a friendly smile. "I'm just on my way out to go to the gym. Do you wanna come along?" Sam works at the gym as a personal trainer, but because he works there, he can get his friends in for free and always asks her to go with him on the weekend. Quinn flashes an apologetic smile.

"Thanks for the invite, but I have to go grocery shopping still, and I wanna call Lauren to make sure Beth's father picked her up." He nods in understanding. "Rain check?"

"Sure, of course. I thought you might be busy, but it doesn't hurt to ask, right?" He says with a laugh. Quinn fakes a chuckle.

"Right. Well, tell Mike I said hi, have fun."

"Will do. I'll see you around."

She nods then closes the door with a relieved sigh. Sam is a nice guy, but sometimes he has bad timing, like today. Quinn goes to her room to retrieve her cell phone. The first thing she does, out of recent habit, is check for a missed call from an unfamiliar number, but is disappointed to find none. Then she calls Lauren.

"Hi, Lauren. It's Quinn. I normally don't call this early, but I'm just curious if Puck came for Beth yet."

_"Yes, he did. He just left with her, actually."_ Quinn looks at her clock and is surprised he picked her up so early. Not that 11:35 is early, but for Puck it is.

"That's good, thanks again for having her."

_"Like I said yesterday, it's not a problem. If you ever need a babysitter again, you can always bring her here."_ She offers.

"Yea, I'll keep that in mind, thank you. I'll talk to you soon, bye."

She disconnects her end of the line, then drops her phone on to her bed. She was only being nice to the woman. She'd rather have a babysitter than to have her watch Beth. The woman is just a proud housewife, she constantly manipulates and insults her, but coddles Puck.

Quinn takes a shower and gets dressed before going to the store. She wasn't lying to Sam, but she also wasn't planning on going now. She's only leaving because not going would feel like she was lying to him. It's also better to be out than waiting for Santana's call.

But as it turns out, even at the store, Quinn finds herself checking her cell phone. She just can't help how anxious she is to hear from the brunette again. She hasn't been with a lot of women, and none of them were serious. This time she can already tell it's different. Santana makes her feel like a teenager with a crush again. It's breath of fresh air, and she doesn't want it to slip away from her.

In the frozen isle, with all the meat, Quinn tries to find cheap hamburger. As she does, she doesn't realize a woman is sneaking up behind her.

"Hey, girl." Quinn jumps and turns around with her hand over her chest.

"Fuck, Cedes, you scared me." Mercedes chuckles.

"That was the plan." Quinn rolls her eyes, albeit with a smile, then hugs the girl.

"What are you up to? We never run into each other here." Mercedes shrugs.

"Since it is February now, it's getting warmer. So I'm planing a little cookout with some new and old friends. It's good that I ran into you, then, now I don't have to call." Quinn chuckles.

"Are you having it at your apartment?" She shakes her head.

"My parents house. They have more room, and a better grill. Plus, since a couple of my old college friends are coming, they know where they live, and I don't have to send out directions to my place."

"Of course, always cutting corners." Mercedes winks.

"You know it. So will I be seeing you there? You don't have the little one on the weekends, so you have no reason to turn me down." Quinn nods.

"Yes, I'll be there. Do you want me to bring anything?" She shakes her head.

"No, we should have plenty of food. But, if you have to, you can bring dessert." She says knowing her friend wouldn't want to arrive empty handed.

"Ok, sounds like fun. What time is it?"

"We're having it early because some of them have other plans. So, around one thirty-ish."

"Alright, I'll see you then." She gives her another hug before they part ways. Then she finds her hamburger meat, and goes to the baking isle to get sugar cookie mix, and frosting. Who doesn't like sugar cookies?

* * *

><p>Santana and Brittany fed the ducks until they didn't have anymore bread to give. Then when they returned to their apartment, both girls took a shower. Santana is still anxious to call Quinn and keeps looking at the time. It's only making it move slower, though.<p>

Brittany is in the kitchen making their lunch, when Santana walks in with a sigh. She chuckles, having an idea why the brunette is so down.

"Why don't you just call her now?" She suggests. Santana shrugs.

"I was thinking while we were feeding the ducks. Remember when I was worried about her sexual orientation?" Brittany nods. "Well, obviously that has been kind of cleared up. I did flirt a little when I got her number, and she wasn't disgusted by it." She points out.

"True." Brittany agrees.

"So, with that out of the way, I don't have to worry." She pauses taking a deep breath. "But there's still one other problem."

"What?"

"She has a kid. If we do start dating, I'll have to worry about where I stand with her daughter. Like, if she misbehaves, do I have the authority to discipline her? Am I considered a co-parent, how does that work?" Brittany chuckles. Santana glares at her.

"What's so funny? I'm serious, Britt." The blonde continues to laugh as she licks some of the potatoes she already mashed on her finger, then shrugs.

"You're thinking too far ahead. I mean, not only have we discussed this already yesterday, but if you do start dating, I'm sure Quinn wouldn't mind answering your questions." Santana sighs, blushing a little.

"You're right, I am thinking too far ahead."

"I know you're hoping eventually you'll have a romantic relationship with this girl, I am too, but for now, take things slow. People our age these days, go way too fast and it only leads to a divorce." Santana snorts.

"You sound like my Abuelo." Brittany rolls her eyes turning her attention back to the food she's making.

"Just call her, you're driving yourself crazy." Santana sighs.

"Fine." As she goes to her room to get her phone, her mother walks in, surprising them both.

"Hola, Mija. You never called me back, so I came to see if you're still alive." Santana rolls her eyes. Brittany just laughs. Mairbel closes the door behind her then walks over to her daughter, and looks over her as if she's checking for injuries.

"Mami, I'm fine." She whines. "Where's Papi?" Maribel ignores her and continues to examine the brunette.

"Finding a parking spot. It's impossible to find one in this area." Brittany still finds the woman amusing, and can't help but laugh at her antics.

"Hola, Maribel." The older Latina looks up and smiles brightly at the blonde.

"Brittany, hola. Es tan bueno verte. Cómo estás?" She asks walking into the kitchen. Santana breaths a sigh of relief, happy her mother will leave her alone for now. Brittany bites her lip, trying to remember the Spanish Maribel has taught her when she was with Santana.

"Es bueno verte, también. Soy maravillosa, ¿cómo estás?" She asks slowly, making sure she's pronouncing everything right. Maribel smiles.

"Muy buena. Your Spanish is sounding much better, but your accent could use some work." She teases.

"Gracias."

Suddenly Dante walks in. For a moment he doesn't look very happy until he sees Santana and smiles brightly.

"You are alive." He teases. "It's good to know my daughter is ok. I wish I didn't have to come here to see for myself, though. That's what phones are for." Again, Santana rolls her eyes.

"I've been busy, and stressed. I'm sorry." Dante sighs, then hugs his daughter tightly.

"When will the results come in?" He asks, worried.

"Next Friday." He sighs, pulling away from the hug. Maribel doesn't look too happy about the news either.

"That's a long time to stress over a test." He notes. Santana nods.

"Brittany said she would keep me distracted."

"Well, that's good." Maribel says. "I was just going to suggest to find something to do to keep your mind off it. Has that helped you so far?" She nods. Brittany smirks.

"I'm not the one exactly helping out with that, though." Santana glares at her, mouthing don't. "Well, kind of, but someone else has been doing most of the distracting for me." She says amused by the looks Santana is giving her while mouthing I hate you. Maribel and Dante both look confused.

"Who is she talking about, Mija?" Dante asks. Santana sighs.

"I met a girl." She mumbles, looking at her feet. Her parents stretch their necks, straining to hear her.

"Hablo, me enseñaron que es mejor." Maribel demands. Santana groans, feeling embarrassed.

"I met a girl." She says louder this time. Maribel smiles brightly, while Dante looks happy for his daughter, and winks at the brunette.

"When did this happen? That's great news, Mija."

"Yesterday at the hospital." Maribel still smiles as she cups Santana's face.

"I'm happy for you." Santana smiles in return and Maribel drops her hands.

"Tell me more, I want details. Is she beautiful?" Santana chuckles.

"Sí, Mami. She has gorgeous hazel eyes, and a stunning smile." She describes Quinn still smiling thinking about the blonde.

"She's blonde." Brittany jumps in as she continues to make their lunch. Santana's smile drops as she glares at her friend again. Maribel arches her brow.

"Does this mean you have a type, Mija?" Santana sighs, shaking her head. Dante scoffs, waving her off.

"Who cares if she has a type, I wanna know her name." Santana snorts.

"Quinn." She tells him. Maribel smiles.

"Beautiful." Dante nods in agreement. Brittany glances between Santana's parents, wondering if someone should mention the little person Santana was worried about moments ago.

"Should we tell them about-" She starts to ask, but Santana cuts her off, shaking her head. Her parents grow curious, though.

"Tell us about what?" Maribel asks. For the third time, Santana glares at Brittany.

"Nothing, Mami. I was just going to call Quinn right before you barged in." Maribel rolls her eyes.

"Barged in. I'm your mother, I have a right to." Santana also rolls her eyes. "Go ahead call her, I'll help Brittany with lunch, and your father will do nothing but watch TV." Santana snorts at her father pouting at her mother.

"Ok, ok. I'll call her." She says trying to sound blase about it, when really her heart is beating against her chest, and her stomach flutters at the thought of talking to the blonde again.

* * *

><p>Even while baking her cookies, Quinn kept checking her phone for a new voice mail from Santana, but is disappointed to not get one. It's starting to make her think she won't be hearing from her again, and that's all she can think about on her way to Mercedes' parents house.<p>

When she does arrive, however, that thought quickly moves to the back burner seeing all her friends and Mercedes' family. Quinn is surprised to see how much food they have. Mercedes definitely wasn't lying.

The brunette's mother shows Quinn where to put her cookies after greeting her, then pleads the blonde to eat plenty of food so they're not stuck with the leftovers. Quinn hums in appreciation, seeing all the good food as she puts some on her plate. Then she goes to sit with Mike, Mercedes and a few other people she doesn't recognize.

"Hey, Q." Mike greets her. "I'm glad you can make it." Quinn smiles, sitting next to him.

"Hi, it's good to see you outside of work. I am, too."

"Q." Mercedes says, getting her attention. "These are my good friends from work. Elliot, Adam, and Dani." Each of her friends wave as she introduces them.

"A couple of my friends from college should be here shortly, they're running a little late." Quinn nods.

"It's nice to meet you all. I'm Quinn, just so you know, not Q." She jokes, making them laugh.

"How long have you known Mercedes?" Elliot asks. Mercedes chuckles.

"Me and Q go way back. We were in the same kindergarten class." Mercedes' friends look shocked. Quinn nods, confirming she's right.

"Yeap, it's true. I can't believe I had to deal with you for so long." She jokes. Mercedes rolls her eyes.

"Bitch, please. You were more of a handful than I ever was. How many times did I have to cover your ass when you snuck out the house with Puck?" Quinn cringes, making the others laugh.

"Oh god, don't remind me. I don't know what I saw in him." Mercedes snorts.

"Nothing. It wasn't about liking him. You were the caption of the cheer team, and he was a football player. You thought because of your status, you had to be with him, and stay with him all those years." She reminds the blonde. Making her cringe even further.

"If I just accepted that I prefer the V instead of the P, it would have saved myself a lot of hassle." Mercedes and Mike laugh. Dani flashes Quinn a weak smile.

"I never did any of that. I couldn't pretend to be someone I wasn't, but that didn't help me either. My parents caught me with a girl, and kicked me out." Quinn reaches across the table to rub the blonde's arm.

"I'm sorry, I know how that feels." She pauses to think for a second. "Well, I wasn't kicked out, but when I was ready to tell my parents, they disowned me. Now my daughter doesn't even see them." There's a short silence until Mercedes breaks it.

"How did we get so deep?" She asks with a laugh, making everyone join her.

Quinn pulls her hand back, shaking her head. Mercedes looks over her shoulder, hearing someone call her name. She smiles and waves the person over. Quinn looks to see who she's waving at, and is surprised to see the fashionable man, a guy she doesn't recognize, and the short brunette that were stuck in the elevator with Santana, Beth, and herself.

"Sorry we're late. Rachel took forever finding something to wear." The man apologizes. Quinn makes a note the short brunette is Rachel. Mercedes waves him off.

"It's cool, you're not that late. Give me a hug." She says standing up. The man laughs as they embrace. Then Mercedes hugs the other man, then Rachel, when the shorter guy recognizes Quinn.

"Oh, hey. This is a surprise." Quinn chuckles, knowing he also forgot her name.

"Quinn." He nods, then reaches out to shake her hand.

"That's right, I knew it started with a Q. What a small world." He says with a laugh. Quinn nods in agreement, silently hoping someone would say his name. Mercedes looks between the pair confused.

"You two know each other?" They nod, then explain how they know each other. Rachel gasps.

"I knew you looked familiar." Quinn chuckles.

Mercedes introduces them to the rest of the table, and Quinn learns the fashionable male is Kurt, and the other, his boyfriend Sebastian. She makes another mental note to remember that. Old friends catch up, and new acquaintances get to know each other better.

Quinn is having so much fun with the company she's surrounded by, and the food, she almost forgets about waiting for Santana's phone call. That is until she hears said device go off. Taking it out of her pocket, she silently hopes it's the brunette and smiles brightly seeing an unfamiliar number flash across her screen, missing the curious look Mercedes is giving her.

"Excuse me, I have to take this." Quinn leaves the table and walks away from the crowd, going closer to the street so she can hear the brunette at the other end. "Hello?"

_"H-Hey, it's Santana."_ Quinn bites her lip, feeling her stomach flutter.

"Oh, hi. I'm glad you called. I was starting to worry you wouldn't." She confesses for unknown reasons at the moment. Santana chuckles, and Quinn decides it's one of the cutest sounds she's heard, next to her own daughter's laugh.

_"I couldn't forget you even if I tried."_ She flirts, making Quinn's smile grow, while also making her blush. She even looks behind her, as if she's checking if someone else heard, but then realizes how silly that is.

"You're making me blush." She admits, digging her toe into the ground. Santana chuckles.

_"I wish I was there to see it."_ The brunette continues to flirt, reddening her cheeks even more. Quinn giggles like a school girl with a crush.

"San, stop." She says making the brunette laugh some more.

_"Ok, I'll stop for now, only because I'm not a witness to your blushing."_ Quinn snorts. _"What are you up to?"_

"I'm at a friend's house. She's having a cookout with family and friends."

_"Oh, I'm sorry, I didn't realize you were busy. We can talk another time."_ Quinn senses the tone of her voice, knowing she doesn't really want to stop talking, and neither does she.

"No, it's ok. I've been having fun with everyone, but now I'd rather talk to you." She confesses, flirting a little, hoping she too made the brunette blush.

_"Now I'm blushing."_ Santana confesses. Quinn chuckles in response. _"How's Beth? She wasn't afraid getting her cast removed, was she?"_

Quinn's stomach flutters once again, and her heart jumps into her throat. Despite his obvious interest in her, Sam doesn't even ask about Beth. It makes her realize she definitely has a crush on the brunette.

"She's fine now, thanks for asking. It was scary for her, but she didn't cry either, she's tough."

_"That's good to hear. When I was eight I broke my arm trying to show off on my new bike. I learned my lesson, though, and I definitely didn't like the machine they used to cut the cast off."_ Quinn smiles trying to imagine a little Santana.

"I'm lucky, I never broke a bone before." Santana winces.

_"Never say never." _She warns.

The girls continue to talk. Getting to know one another better, and they also talk about random stuff, too. While they do, Mercedes keeps shooting Quinn curious looks, wondering who she could be talking to. She has been dying to know, and tries to patiently wait, but after awhile it seems like the blonde is never going to stop talking, so she interrupts them instead.

"Who in the world are you talking to? I invited you to spend some time with me, and mingle, and you'd rather talk on the phone." Quinn blushes embarrassed, but she also feels bad. She covers the mouth piece to her cell phone.

"I'm sorry, Cedes. I don't mean to be rude, I've just been waiting for this call." Mercedes smirks, getting the hint.

"Is she hot?" Quinn snorts.

"I'll tell you later." Mercedes rolls her eyes.

"Girl, you might as well go home at this point if you're just going to be on the phone." She points out. Quinn sighs. She doesn't want to be rude, but she also still wants to talk to Santana.

_"Quinn, if you have to go, I understand."_ She hears the brunette, also upset they can't talk anymore. _"We can talk another time, when we're both free."_ She suggests. Quinn brings the phone back to her mouth.

"Yea, I'm not being the best guest right now. I'll call you this time, ok?"

_"Ok, I'm looking forward to it. Good-bye, hermosa." _ Quinn knows very little Spanish, but she does know what the brunette says, and it just makes her blush again.

_"You're blushing again."_ Santana states as more of a fact, than a question. Quinn chuckles and Mercedes rolls her eyes, albeit with a smile, happy for her friend.

"How did you know?"

_"You paused."_ She says like it's the most obvious thing in the world. Quinn snorts, then her smile drops.

"I have to go now, I'll talk to you soon. Bye."

_"Bye."_ Santana says, just as upset.

Quinn sighs disconnecting her end of the line, then looks up to Mercedes with her hands on her hips, and her brow arched.

"Explain yourself. Who is this girl, and how did you meet?" Quinn puts her cell phone in her pocket, then hooks her arm with Mercedes as she starts to explain her in detail what happened at the hospital this time.

* * *

><p>Hanging up the phone, Santana is a mix of sad and happy. Happy she got to talk to the blonde, but sad their conversation had to end sooner than they wanted. Suddenly someone knocks on her bedroom door, causing her to jump. When Santana went to call Quinn, she stayed in her room so she can talk to her in private.<p>

"Are you ok in there, Mija?" Her mother asks. Santana rolls her eyes getting off the bed. Then she opens the door for her mother.

"I'm fine, Mami. I was just talking to Quinn, like you encouraged me to." She reminds the older Latina.

"You were just in there so long, it had be worried." Santana sighs. Since her diagnoses, her parents have been overprotective.

"What did you think could happen to me in my own room?" Maribel shrugs.

"I don't know, a mother just worries. You'll understand when you have children of your own." She says before returning back into the living room.

Santana stays back, swallowing the lump forming in her throat. The comment wasn't made to upset her, she knows that, but her parents are so confident she'll have children, and Santana isn't so sure. She wipes a few escaped tears before joining her parents and Brittany.

"Your lunch is in the microwave." Brittany says as she sits on the couch, talking to the brunette's parents, catching up with them. Lunch has been finished since she started talking to Quinn, and Brittany has eaten already. Santana grabs her plate, then sits next to the blonde on the couch.

"You and Quinn were talking for awhile." Brittany says.

Santana just shrugs as she eats. Getting the hint she doesn't want to talk about it in front of her parents, Brittany drops the subject. Dante groans, getting off the couch.

"We should go now. Your mother promised our neighbor we would attend their cookout, and we're already late." He grumbles. Marbiel also stands, shaking her head.

"Dont act like you don't wanna go." Dante smirks, rubbing his stomach.

"You're right, they know how to grill a mean hamburger." Brittany snorts, and Santana just shakes her head. Maribel opens her arms, and wiggles her fingers.

"Stand up and give your Mami a hug." Santana gives Brittany her plate, then tightly hugs her mother.

"Te Amo, Mami. Thanks for letting yourselves in."

"Te Amo, bebé. De nada." Santana snorts pulling away from the embrace. Then she hugs her father.

"Sé que podemos ser dominante, pero apenas nos preocupamos. Le gusta tanto. Call us when the results come in, si?" She nods, flashing a weak smile as the pull away.

"Te Amo, Papi."

He smiles back, waving as he follows his wife out the door. Santana sits back down with Brittany and takes her plate back. The blonde smirks at her while her attention is on the TV.

"So, what did you talk about?" She eagerly asks.

"I'm not saying." Santana says, keeping her eyes on the screen. Brittany pouts.

"Why?" She shrugs.

"I'm eating." Brittany huffs.

"So, why can't you tell me?" She whines. Santana cracks a smile. She's on cloud nine after talking to Quinn, and for now she wants to keep it to herself.

"Later." Brittany sighs.

"When later?" Santana chuckles.

"Geez, Britt, you're worse than some of my students. Just later, ok?" The blonde huffs again, turning to the TV.

"Fine." Santana just shakes her head.

* * *

><p>Sunday comes, and Quinn is greeted with a goodmorning text from Santana, already starting the day off with a good start. Even Sam barging in again didn't ruin her mood as she continued to exchange texts with the brunette. She was surprised he hadn't done it the day before, since he has a habit of walking in whenever he wants.<p>

Because she doesn't give Sam all of her attention, he asks her what seemed like a hundred questions about who she's texting. She doesn't tell him, though. She just responds with, a friend.

The rest of her day is spent keeping herself busy. Sometimes the weekends can be boring without her daughter around. Even though she's happy to have Santana to talk to, she wishes the brunette could visit. But she has plans with her roommate Brittany.

Around diner time, Sam invites himself in again, wearing a _Ravens_ jersey. Quinn had to glare at him for that, more out of confusion than anger. He has never come to her house to watch football before, and has no idea why this time is different.

"You know I don't watch football, right?" She asks standing over him with her arms crossed. He shrugs.

"Yea, but my buddy couldn't come over, and I wanted someone to watch it with." Quinn continues to narrow her eyes at him.

"And you thought coming here was a good idea?" Again, he shrugs.

"Yea, we're friends, so I thought, why not?" Quinn scoffs.

"Because I don't watch football. I don't even know any of the rules, or what's going on." Sam opens his mouth to say something, but is interrupted by Quinn's phone notifying her she has a text. Sam sighs, not looking too happy as Quinn hurries to respond.

"Still talking to your friend?" He bitterly asks.

Quinn blushes, smiling down at her phone at what Santana said. Sam just rolls his eyes, trying to pay attention to the game. She responds back to Santana's text as someone knocks loudly at the door. She frowns, only knowing one person who knocks like that.

She puts her phone on the coffee table with a huff, then walks to the door. Looking through her peep hole, she glares at the man, even though he can't see her. And she continues to do so as she opens the door.

"What are you doing here, Puck? I'm supposed to pick her up tomorrow for school." He shrugs.

"My buddy Finn invited me to his house to watch the game, but my mom isn't home to watch her. She's at some book club or something. Plus, dropping her off now makes more sense." Quinn sighs taking Beth's overnight bag from him.

"Honey, go inside while I talk to your father." She nods then does as she's told. "You're unbelievable, you know that? You spent one day with her, Puck, one." He rolls his eyes.

"Look, it's not my fault I had to work." He argues. Quinn crosses her arms.

"No, it's not, but you could be spending your last day with her, but you'd rather watch football, and drink beer." She bitterly says.

"That's right I do, cause I'm an adult. I like to do adult things like watch football, and drink beer with my buddies." Quinn scoffs shaking her head.

"You're also a father, and you have responsibilities." She argues back.

"And I took care of her. She's clean, dressed, and fed. Now I'm gonna have some fun. Tell the kid I'll see her next weekend."

And with that he leaves, leaving a very angry Quinn behind. She sighs going into the living room and isn't surprised Beth is siting far away from Sam as possible. Quinn sits between them.

"Did you have fun with your Dad?" Beth shrugs.

"We mostly just watched TV." She says a little disappointed. Quinn flashes a weak smile, and rubs her daughter's back.

"Well, apparently we're watching football." Beth sighs.

"Mommy, do you have a quarter?" She smiles, knowing why she wants it.

"Check my purse, it's on the kitchen table." Beth runs to retrieve it. Sam looks over his shoulder, curious why she would make a weird request.

"Why a quarter?" She shrugs.

"A friend of mine showed her a trick, she must have been practicing." Sam narrows his eyes.

"What friend?" Quinn turns to the TV.

"You don't know her." He opens his mouth to ask her something else, but Beth runs back in and jumps on the couch.

"I practiced a little with Daddy, but I didn't do it so well, and he wasn't impressed." She explains.

"You'll get it. It just takes time." Sam smirks, dropping the discussion of Quinn's friend for now.

"A magic trick?" Beth nods. "You can try it with me." He says in a high squeaky voice, like you would with a baby. Beth sighs, giving her mother an are-you-kidding-me look.

"Fine." She stands in front of Sam then tries to make it seem like the quarter disappeared, but drops it as she does. Beth doesn't look happy, while Sam doesn't seem bothered.

"That's all right, you almost had it." He ruffles her hair and Beth swats his hand away with a scowl.

"I'm gonna practice in my room."

Quinn nods and Beth runs to her bedroom. Sam sighs, leaning back in his seat. Quinn and Sam spend most of the game in silence. A few times he tries to get Quinn interested in the game, but fails. At halftime Quinn puts Beth to bed and changes into pajama's herself.

As they watch the rest of the game, Quinn continues to text Santana and eventually falls asleep, but Sam doesn't notice, he's too into the game. It just went into overtime and he's hoping his team will win. But when they get a touchdown, he looks over for Quinn's reaction to see she fell asleep. He covers her with a blanket, then turns off the TV before going back to his apartment.

* * *

><p>"I'm bored. It's Sunday night, and all we can think of doing is watching more TV." Brittany announces.<p>

"Me too." Santana agrees. Even though she has been texting Quinn, the time between texts hasn't been fun. "What do you wanna do?" Brittany shrugs.

"You don't have to grade any tests, or check any homework for school, do you?" She thinks for a minute, then shakes her head.

"I did it before I went to the hospital, to distract me. You did yours, right?" Brittany nods. Then both girls think of something to do, but each time one thinks of something, the other vetoes it.

"How about bowling?" Santana suggests. "We can call Marley, Ryder, Artie, and Kitty." Brittany purses her lips, contemplating if she wants to go or not.

"Sure. It's better than watching TV." Santana stands up and stretches.

"Cool. Get dressed, I'll send out a max text to everyone." Brittany snorts.

"I thought we were calling?" She shrugs while typing out the text.

"This is easier."

Brittany chuckles as she goes to her room to get dressed, since they've been sitting around in their pajamas all day. After Santana sends out the text, she responds back to Quinn. Then she goes to her room to also get dressed.

The girls meet their friends there, then they pay for two lanes. Santana, Marley and Ryder on one lane, and Brittany, Artie and Kitty on the other. Both Santana and Brittany are very competitive, so they're captains to their "teams." Santana purposely sets it so she goes last, so she has better chance of getting a higher score.

"Marley, you're first since you're our weakest." Santana tells her as she finishes typing in the names.

Marley gives her boyfriend an is-she-serious look, and the boy just shrugs. As she walks up to bowl, in the other lane, Kitty waits for her out of courtesy. Marley lines herself up with the dots, then rolls the ball down the aisle, getting eight out of ten pins. Santana cheers, then gives the other team a smug smile.

While Marley waits for her ball, Kitty walks up to the lane and rolls her ball. She gets a strike, angering Santana. Kitty gives her a smug smile back, then gives Brittany a high-five before taking a seat. Marley goes back up to bowl, and gets her spare.

As their games continue, Brittany and Santana grow more and more competitive. Santana's team is behind by one strike, if Ryder can get one, they'll tie the game. Santana can't even sit down, she's so anxious. Ryder picks up his ball for his first try, then walks up to the lane.

"You better get this strike, Bieber, or you won't hear the end of it." Santana calls after him. Ryder rolls his eyes then takes a deep breath before rolling his ball. He gets all but one pin. Santana groans.

"Are you kidding me, Bieber? One pin, you couldn't get one fucking pin?!"

While Brittany's team celebrates their win, Ryder turns around to get his ball again for his second turn and sighs.

"I did my best, Santana." He argues back. She rolls her eyes.

"You should have done better than your best. Artie is using that damn thing kids use to bowl, and he got a strike!" She angrily points out. Ryder huffs.

"It's just a bowling game, San, it's supposed to be fun." She shakes her head, again rolling her eyes.

"That's what people who can't bowl say." Brittany walks over to Santana with a smug smile, with her team behind her.

"Maybe next time, San." She huffs, crossing her arms.

"Yea, I'm definitely going to win next time, blondie. Next time, I'll have a better team." Brittany just shrugs.

"I don't think it was your team that was the problem." Santana narrows her eyes. "I think their captain was just a little distracted, sending all those texts to her crush." She says smiling, knowing she's right, and Santana knows it, too. In between bowling, and yelling at Ryder, Santana had been texting Quinn.

"Whatever." Is all she can say before she walks away, and goes out to the car. All the way home Brittany continues to tease the brunette, and all Santana does is sulk as she looks out the passenger window.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

**Thoughts, concerns, questions? I almost didn't add the bowling part into this chapter. I was going to save it for the next, but then I realized Santana needs to hang out with someone other than Brittany, and I knew I would get someone pointing that out if I didn't put that in, lol. I know it was brief for now, and there wasn't a lot of interaction, but you will see more of Ryder, Marley, Artie and Kitty. And yes, there will be more Santana/Beth interaction, too, there's no way around that, lol, just be patient.**


	3. Chapter 3

Coincidence or Fate

**Authors Note(I don't own any of the Glee characters) Enjoy.**

**thisisforme7231: I'm glad you're enjoying it. Lol, you'll see a little of jealous Quinn in this chapter, I'm already ahead of you, haha.**

**Guest 1: I'm glad you like it. I agree, I think they're cute, too, but I think you're confused. Santana, Quinn and Beth aren't a family, I thought I made that clear in the story, and the summary.**

**Guest 2: Thanks, glad you like it, I hope you enjoy the update.**

**Guest 3: I agree, lol.**

**Guest 4: I can't speak for everyone, but for me, I didn't like some of the newbies because they were just copies of the originals, they're not in this story. As you can already see, Brittany in my story is more of an adult. The only similarity is they like to feed ducks. The characters aren't written like they have been on the show. That's one of the reasons fans write FF, so we can write how we want, including the characters traits. I wouldn't say she lets every man walk over her, just because she hasn't said anything to Sam about barging into her house, that's generalizing. She obviously doesn't let Puck walk all over her. I don't like spoiling anything for my readers, but her situation with Sam won't continue for long.**

**LaurenKnight13: Like I told the guest above, that won't continue. Puck's behavior will be explained. I'm not sure if it'll be "justified" for why he says what he does, but it might make more sense. Idk, that's for you and other readers to judge. I don't think you're the only one looking forward to that, lol. Yes, they'll eventually date, and there'll be more Santana/Beth interaction, like I said before, there's no way around that. Actually, there's more in this chapter, I hope you like it.**

**Poignant Melancholy: Thank you.**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

Quinn is able to get into her weekday morning routine with ease. No one looks forward to Mondays, sometimes she can drag her feet getting ready, but today isn't one of those times. Beth may not attend school for the entire day just yet, but she does have to wake up the sametime the rest of the students do. The first thing Quinn does is take a cool shower to wake herself up. Then she makes breakfast, and her coffee for a little extra pick-me-up.

When breakfast is ready, it's time to wake Beth. She always wakes up an hour earlier than her daughter to give her time to do her routine first. Quinn goes into the little blonde's room, turns on her lamp, then gently shakes her daughter's shoulder.

"Sweetie, time to get up. Breakfast is ready, and you still have to shower yet. Come on." Beth groans, rubbing her eyes. The she holds up her arms to her mother. Quinn chuckles as she picks her up.

"I know you're not a morning person, but you'll have a nap at school." She says rubbing her back as she takes her into the kitchen.

Then she has Beth sit at the table. The little blonde rubs her eyes again, and slowly starts to eat her french toast. Quinn sits across from her daughter so she can eat, too.

"My arm feels lighter without my cast." Quinn snorts.

"It will, silly. The outside is plaster and fiberglass, it's heavy stuff." As Beth continues to eat, she looks down at her arm.

"I miss it." She says with a mouth full of food.

"Don't talk with your mouth full." She gently scolds. "Why do you miss it?" Beth shrugs.

"I like having my friends names all over it." Quinn chuckles. "Can they write on my arm?"

"No." Beth pouts. Quinn sighs. "Don't look at me like that, finish your breakfast. You have to shower, I don't wanna be late for work, or school."

Beth sulks as she continues to eat. Since she's finished with hers, Quinn puts her plate into the sink to wash. Doing the dishes, always makes her mind wander, and of course it goes to Santana. She didn't get another good morning text from her, but assumes the woman is busy.

While thinking about the brunette, it also reminds her that Sam would usually walk in some time soon. She's hoping he won't. Her friends have told her on plenty occasions she should tell him about it, but she doesn't want him to think she doesn't like him. In general he's a good man, he just has a few flaws, and going into her home without permission is one of them.

Of course he has perfect timing, though. Just when she finishes that thought, Sam walks in, smiling brightly in his workout clothes.

"Good Morning, girls."

Quinn forces a friendly smile.

"Morning, Sam. What brings you here, so early, again?" He shrugs.

"Just thought I'd visit before I went to work."

"Oh, well we have a busy morning, so I don't know if it's much of a visit. Beth, are you finished?" She nods.

"Put your plate in the sink, I'll wash it later." She rushes to put the plate into the sink. Quinn follows her daughter out of the kitchen to the bathroom.

"Don't worry, I'll do it for you." Sam yells out to her.

Afraid of being late, Quinn has Beth rush in the shower, get dressed, teeth brushed, and hair done. The school provides the kids with snacks, so she doesn't have to worry about packing anything. Sam is still there while they rush out the door. Driving to the elementary school, Quinn tries not to go over the speed limit.

McKinley Elementary has a drop off area for the kids who don't go on the bus, and a few Moms' are still dropping off kids. So, they're not late. Quinn pulls into the area then turns to her daughter.

"Give me a kiss, sweetie." Beth unbuckles herself from her car seat, then leans forward and kisses her mother's lips. "Love you, have a good day, and be good for your teacher."

"Love you, too, Mommy. Bye."

Beth jumps out of the car, then closes the door behind her before running inside. Quinn takes a deep breath then exits the parking lot to drive to work.

* * *

><p>Unfortunately, Santana couldn't send Quinn another goodmorning text. She slept through her alarm so Brittany had to wake her up, then she had to rush the rest of the morning, and had no time to send one. Of course she was upset, but she made a mental note to text the gorgeous blonde later.<p>

As much as she loves calling, and texting Quinn, she's been wanting to see her, too. Even if they're just friends for now, she doesn't want to be too forward, either. They haven't exactly been flirting since the last time they saw each other, but Santana is just paranoid she'll scare the blonde away, so she was hesitant to ask the last time they talked.

Walking into the building, she knows her students have beaten her to class, but she's not worried. They know how strict Miss. Lopez can be, so she knows they're all on their best behavior, sitting at their seats while they wait. And she's happy to see that walking into class.

"Sorry I'm late." She says walking to her desk, messenger bag in hand. She takes her lessons for the day, along with tests she's graded out of the bag, then puts the bag on under her desk.

"Before we start our lessons, I have your tests graded." Santana separates the tests from her lessons, then passes them out.

"There were some hard words on this, and everyone should be proud of themselves. Even if you got a few wrong, be proud of the ones you got right." While some celebrate their grades a few pout at the red letter written across their paper. Santana walks back to her desk, and looks down at her lesson plan.

"Now with that out of the way, since it is Monday, I thought to start off with something easy." The kids smile in relief.

"We're going to start with everyone's favorite subject, Reading. And today we're doing compound words." Santana turns around and writes a few examples on the board, then she grabs a pile of paper from her desk.

"I have just a couple of worksheets for you to do. When everyone is finished, we'll go over them, then move on to the next subject." She says passing out the lesson.

While the kids quietly work, Santana decides now she can finally text Quinn. Like a teenager trying not to get caught, she keeps her phone on her lap as she types out her message, then acts like she's writing another lesson plan, but really she's just doodling.

Besides the low pay rate, the only other downside to being a teacher is sometimes it can get boring. Between writing new lesson plans, and waiting for the kids to finish their work, there isn't much to do.

Santana jumps when her phone vibrates in her lap, drawing attention to herself from her students. Feeling embarrassed, she blushes, flashing an apologetic smile.

"Sorry, I saw a spider. Continue working." She encourages. Then waits for all the kids to look away before checking her phone.

**-Quinn: I had to rush with Beth, too. I'm glad you texted me. I may be sneaking them from my boss, but it's worth it.**

Santana smiles with a blush, reading the last sentence of the blonde's text over and over again, until she remembers she's in the middle of class, and should probably respond now. She tells Quinn she's also trying to hide her texting from her students, and feels like a teenager again doing it.

"Miss. Lopez, I'm finished." One of her students announces. She looks up from her phone with a smile.

"Ok, Alexis. Now quietly wait for the others to finish their work, alright?" She nods.

"Can I read my book for story time now?"

"Sure." Santana feels her phone again, receiving another text. She waits until Alexis is immersed in her book before reading Quinn's response.

**-Quinn: I feel the same way, lol. But I wish we could see each other again, so we don't have to be sneaky.**

Santana's eyes widen reading the text again, and her heart flutters. Quinn wants to see her, too. Maybe she won't scare her away after all. It makes her smile at the thought, then responds back saying she wants the same.

"Miss. Lopez." Another student says. "We're all finished."

Santana jumps, causing her phone to fall on the floor. She quickly picks it up then puts it back on to her lap.

"Great, who wants to tell me what they got for the first answer?"

* * *

><p>Quinn is at work, in the lab. She's supposed to be getting shots, for a dog this time, but instead she's texting Santana. Fortunately her boss hasn't caught her yet, but her friend Mike did. He sneaks up behind her with a smirk.<p>

"Aren't you supposed to be working?" Quinn jumps, facing him and catching her breath.

"What's with my friends scaring me all of a sudden?" He pinches his brows, confused. "Mercedes scared me at the grocery store." She explains.

"Oh, then I'm sorry. You just looked so cute smiling down at your phone like a little school girl, I wanted to make you think I was Dr. Roy." Quinn blushes, avoiding his gaze.

"I wasn't acting like a little school girl." She defends herself poorly, already giving herself away by blushing. Mike chuckles, unconvinced.

"Beside the fact that you're blushing, I did see you texting. I know that smile. Who's the girl?" She sighs, not really wanting anymore of her friends teasing her about it. Mercedes is enough.

"Just a girl I met over the weekend." Mike raises his brows at the vague answer. She huffs. "Ok, her name is Santana. That's all you're getting from me, I have to get these shots to Dr. Fallon."

Quinn grabs the shots she had sitting on the counter, then returns to the exam room where Dr. Fallon is with a bulldog puppy. The doctor thanks her as she takes the shots from the blonde. While the dog receives it's shots, Quinn's phone vibrates, getting another text from Santana.

Making sure the doctor isn't looking, she turns away from her, and the dog owner, to read the text. She blushes, smiling down at the screen. It's nice talking and texting the brunette, but she wants to see her again.

The first time they met they didn't have the time to get to know one another better, and other people were there. The second time they bumped into each other, she was working, and it was more brief than the first time. If she could, Quinn wants to spend the whole day with her, or even just a few hours.

She knows she's crushing on the brunette, and this time with Santana it's different from any other girl she's had a crush on before. In the few days she's known the brunette, she can't stop thinking about her. While talking to the woman the other night, she was afraid to say something stupid, and so many scenarios were playing in her head when she gave Santana her number.

What if she's just a natural flirt, and read the signals wrong? Or what if she read them right, but Santana just wanted a booty call? That's all she could think about, but luckily for her, it had a much better outcome. Now she's thinking about telling Santana she wants to see her again, she hesitates, thinking of even more scenarios again.

Quinn glances up at the doctor and her patient. They're still talking about the benefits of getting her dog heartworm pills, and haven't noticed she's been texting. She returns to her phone, and hovers her thumb over the screen.

Maybe Santana wants to see her, too. She has definitely been showing interest in her for the past few days, and not just in a friendly way like she first had thought. The brunette has been putting in too much effort to get to know her. If she's right, and Santana does feel the same for her, she knows they'll have to take it slow, for Beth. So, in the end, Quinn decides to tell her, and like the other times, it doesn't take long for a response.

**-Santana: I want to see you, too. I loved our long talk the other night, and I love texting you, but I'd love it even more if I got to see you again.**

She blushes again, smiling at her phone, her heart pounds against her chest. Before the doctor can catch her texting in front of a patient, Quinn sends a response. Like the day before, the women continue to text, but this time they plan a day they're both free to see each other.

Since they work during the week, and Quinn sometimes works on Saturday, they decide Friday would be a good day. Santana suggests going out to eat, Quinn agrees. And they're both already counting down until then.

After work, Quinn goes back to the elementary school. Because She made sure her work hours were the same as school, so they can go home together, and she wouldn't need a babysitter everyday.

"How was school, honey?" She asks her daughter as she gets into the car.

"Good. For Reading, everyone else had to print their first and last names right, and since I can do that already, my teacher let me color." Quinn smiles driving out of the lot.

"Didn't I tell you in the beginning of the year you would have an advantage being older than your classmates?" Beth nods.

"I can't wait to finally be in first grade." Quinn sighs.

"I know, sweetie. This school year will be over in four more months, then it's summer vacation. Aren't you excited for that?" She shrugs, making her mother chuckle.

"My friend Gracie is having a birthday party Saturday, and she invited me to go. We need to buy a present."

"Ok." Quinn says with a laugh. "Do you have in mind what she'll like?" She nods.

"She wants sparkly nail polish. Her Mommy always paints her nails for her, like you and me."

"We'll go to the store after we eat lunch, and you finish your homework, ok?" Beth nods.

At the apartment, Quinn has Beth sit down at the kitchen table to do her homework, while she makes lunch; chicken nuggets with mac n' cheese for Beth, and for Quinn; a Chickpea & Avocado Salad Sandwich.

"What do you have for homework today?" She asks while keeping an eye on the chicken, and mixing the noodles.

"Math." Quinn steps away from the stove to look at Beth's homework.

"Oh, you can count by 2's. Just fill in the missing numbers on the line. If you get stuck, just add 2, ok?" She nods, then Quinn returns to the food.

After her math homework, Quinn helps with science, then she has Beth put her books aside so they can eat. When they've finished eating, mother and daughter leave to go to Wal-Mart to buy a present for Saturday's party.

"We're only here to get your friend a present, understood? I don't want to hear any Mommy, can I get this, alright?" She gently reminds her daughter.

"Ok."

The girls get out of the car, and Quinn has Beth hold her hand until they get into the store. They're greeted by an older gentleman as Quinn grabs a cart. Since she's been in Wal-Mart so many times before, Quinn already knows what aisle to go to find nail polish.

"Do you want to sit in the cart, or walk?" Beth purses her lips.

"Walk."

"Ok, hold on to the side, then."

Beth keeps up with her mother as they walk through the store, and to their destined isle. There are many choices to pick from, but Beth's little friend was specific, so they begin their hunt for sparkly nail polish.

"Does it matter what color it is?"

"No, she just wants it to be sparkly." Looking through all the selections they have, Quinn almost thinks they won't find one, but eventually they find a silver colored, sparkly nail polish.

"Do you wanna get a new color for us, too. We can paint each others nails when we get home, if you want." Beth smiles brightly, nodding.

"Can we play beauty salon, and do each others makeup, too?" Quinn smiles down at her daughter. She loves the relationship she has with her.

"Sounds like a plan. But we have enough makeup at home. I also have to get more shampoo and body wash, then we can leave."

* * *

><p>After a long days work, Santana goes back to her apartment with Brittany, and takes a relaxing bath. She has always hated Monday's since she could remember, and that's never going to change. Brittany usually goes straight back to work, checking homework, and grading tests so she doesn't have to stay up late doing them, like Santana tends to do on occasion.<p>

The brunette has some candles lit, and has her small radio sitting on the floor so she can listen to relaxing music, and she's loving every second of it. Being a teacher to six year olds is hard work. Although her students behave most of the time, they're still kids.

Thinking about her class, reminds her of Beth. She's also six years old, yet she's in Kindergarten still. She makes a note to herself to ask Quinn when she sees her Friday. The thought of the blonde, and that particular day, puts a smile on her face.

Ever since her break-up with Brittany, Santana had doubts she would ever meet a girl she could see herself dating again. At first she thought no woman would want the burden of dating her with cancer, so she never sought out a partner. Then after the surgery, Santana thought she hadn't dated in so long, she would forget what to do if she tried.

Meeting Quinn in the elevator, the sexual attraction was there for her, and she thinks Quinn might have felt the same, too. She thought she saw that familiar look in the blonde's eyes when someone checks her out. But Santana has felt that before.

She has been sexually attracted to other good looking women since her break-up. So, at first Santana didn't think anything of it. It wasn't until she realized she couldn't stop thinking about Quinn, that it could be different. Then she got her number, and they started talking.

So far there isn't anything she learned about the blonde that she doesn't like. Santana knows she's crushing on Quinn, now, and it's both exciting and scary at the sametime. It's been months since she's seriously dated anyone, and if Quinn wants to be in a relationship with her too, she cannot mess this up.

Having spent enough time relaxing in the tub, Santana drains the water then grabs a towel to wrap herself in, before stepping out. She blows out all the candle's, then turns off the music and changes into loose jeans and a t-shirt.

Santana goes into the living room to find Brittany still checking homework. She sits next to the blonde with a sigh, and props her feet up on the coffee table.

"You're still checking homework?" She asks, changing the channel on the TV. Brittany shrugs.

"I'm almost finished. Done sleeping in the tub?" Brittany asks with an amused smirk. Santana narrows her eyes.

"I wasn't sleeping." The blonde snorts, unconvinced. Santana sighs. "Fine I might have fell asleep for a few minutes." She admits. Brittany chuckles.

"When I'm done with this, what do you wanna do?" Santana bites her bottom lip in thought. "Unless Quinn's texts have been distracting enough, we don't have to do anything." She says amused. Santana scoffs, pushing Brittany's shoulder. Then they sit in silence while Brittany continues to work.

"Quinn told me she wants to see me." Santana says with a smile on her face. Brittany looks at her friend with a smirk of her own, happy to see the brunette happy.

"Yeah?" She nods.

"I told her I want to see her, too. I wanted to since yesterday, but I was afraid I would scare her away, or something." She confesses. Brittany sighs.

"Don't worry about that, San. For now you're just friends, if it develops into something more, then you still don't have to worry." Santana changes position on the couch, so she facing the blonde.

"I can't help it, Britt. I know we're just friends, but I feel like I'm already feeling more for her." She admits. Brittany tilts her head.

"Like a crush?" Santana nods. "What level?" She takes a moment to think about that.

"High school." Brittany pats Santana's knee.

"If you're so afraid of messing up, just take it slow. You only just met her three days ago, get to know her better, and her daughter." She reminds the brunette. Santana sighs.

"You're right, I'm over thinking it again. Thanks, Britt." She flashes a weak smile.

"Sure. So, when are you going to see her?" Santana smiles.

"Friday, after my appointment." Brittany chuckles in response, confusing the brunette.

"The next few days are going to be interesting watching you anxiously countdown the days." Santana pouts.

"I won't be counting." Brittany snorts.

"Try to look at me in the eyes, and tell me you haven't started already." Santana avoids her gaze, making the blonde chuckle some more.

"Shut up." She grumbles.

* * *

><p>For the next three days, both Santana and Quinn countdown anxiously to Friday. Brittany has been good with keeping Santana busy, but so has Quinn as they continue to call and text each other. When Thursday comes around, Santana is very excited with only having 24 hours away to see the blonde.<p>

She's so excited she agreed to another day of feeding the ducks at the park. Normally they only go once a week, but Brittany wanted to go again, and Santana is in too good of a mood to say no. This time they have an entire loaf of bread, much to Brittany's delight.

"Have I been helping you?" Brittany asks, surprising Santana with the question.

"Yeah, of course, Britt. Besides work, you've been keeping me really busy and distracted. Why would you ask me that?" She shrugs as she continue to throw bread to the ducks.

"I wasn't that much help to you when we were together. So, I don't know, I guess I've been making up for it." She says avoiding the brunette's gaze. Santana sighs.

"Britt, look at me." Brittany bites her lip looking up at her friend. Santana takes a step closer to her. "We talked about this before. There was only so much you could have done, and you did it. I understand your reasons for breaking up with me, and I've moved on, you should, too." Brittany sighs.

"I just feel so guilty sometimes. I'll still be the girl that broke up with her girlfriend who had cancer." Santana shakes her head, rubbing Brittany's arm.

"Who cares what other people think, they don't know the whole story, we do, and that's all that matters, ok?" She nods, and Santana wraps her in a tight hug. "Enough of this, we came to have fun." She says pulling away. Brittany flashes a weak smile and they return to feeding the ducks.

"There are rumors going around at school we're still having Spirit Day." Brittany suddenly announces. Santana raises her brows, surprised.

"After the fourth grader got hurt, I thought we weren't doing it anymore?" She shrugs.

"No, just that game." Santana mouths an oh, then narrows her eyes.

"How is it that you're hearing all the rumors, and I'm not?" Brittany gives her an are-you-serious look, confusing her. "What?" She chuckles.

"You would have heard if you weren't busy calling and texting Quinn during lunch."

Santana looks out to the water, blushing, making Brittany laugh some more until something beyond her friend catches her attention, and she narrows her eyes. Santana notices her glare from her peripheral vision.

"What?"

"Two guys working out over there, one of them is leering." Santana follows her line of vision and snickers.

"Mohawk guy is the bigot pervert from the store Saturday, and his buddy is the father of one of my students I had last year. I forget his name, I would always call him lumps the clown." Brittany snorts at the nick name.

"I thought you told him you're gay?" Santana crosses her arms, glaring at the man.

"I did." Brittany shakes her head.

"Just ignore them." They both turn back towards the pond, and they ducks in silence for a few minutes, but then Santana sighs.

"I feel like they're still watching us."

They continue to feed the ducks in silence for a minute or so, then Brittany glances over her shoulder also feeling a pair of eyes on her, and huffs.

"They're coming over here, and now mohawk guy has a kid." Santana looks at the blonde confused, then turns around and is shocked to see Beth.

* * *

><p>At Beth's request, they're on their way to the park for a playdate with one of her friends from school. Of course it's only for a few hours, but it'll tire the little blonde out, so Quinn agreed.<p>

"Can I sleep over Gracie's house? I never get to."

"Honey, you know it's a school night. Maybe if you ask Daddy, he'll let you stay over." Beth pouts.

"But then I can't see Daddy, and I'll have to wait seven more days." She whines. Quinn sighs.

"Well, I'm sorry, but that's how we arranged it."

By the time they reach the park, Beth seems to have forgotten about her father as she runs up to her little friend to give her a hug before running off to the playground. Quinn closes the door her daughter left open, then sits with Gracie's mother; Jenny.

"Well those two didn't waste any time, did they?" The other woman asks her amused. Quinn chuckles watching their daughters' play together.

"No, they didn't."

"Did Beth tell you what time the party is Saturday?" She nods.

"Yes, and I passed the message to her father, so he'll drop her off." Jenny nods.

"That's right, you're not together." Quinn shakes her head. "Sometimes I forget, sorry." She waves her off.

"It's fine."

The mothers' continue to talk, and occasionally check their daughters, making sure they're staying in sight. In the middle of one of their discussions, Jenny gets distracted by her husband; Denis, walking toward them with their other daughter; Ashley, in his arms.

"Someone's hungry." He says passing Ashley to her mother.

"See, I told you we shouldn't have let her sleep the whole way here. I only have so much formula and water with me." Denis waves her off as she prepares the bottle. Then he notices Quinn sitting next to his wife, and flashes a friendly smile.

"Hey, it's good to see you. How've you been?" She smiles back.

"Good, how are you?" He shrugs.

"Same thing, different day. Will we see you at the party Saturday?" Quinn sighs. Sometimes it's a burden her married friends forget she isn't.

"No, Saturday is Puck's day with her." He nods.

"Oh, right, I'm sorry. It's just easy to forget since I don't think we've met him before, have we?"

"It's ok, and no, I don't think you have, either."

"Has Gracie met Beth's father?" Denis asks his wife. She takes a moment to think.

"No, Quinn has always dropped her off for a play-date during the week, and I don't think Beth has ever slept over on the weekends." She says, now realizing they probably should have remembered Quinn's status with her daughter's father, since she was never able to visit them on weekends.

While the married couple fuss over their youngest daughter, Quinn looks over to the playground to check on the girls. There are other kids playing too, so she thinks that's why she can't find them, but when she spots Gracie walking toward them without Beth, her heart jumps into her throat.

"Gracie, where's Beth?" She asks when the little girl finally reaches them.

"A man took her." Quinn's heart pounds against her chest, hearing the three words a parent never wants to hear.

"What do you mean a man took her, sweetie, who?" Jenny asks her daughter. She shrugs, and Quinn is on the verge of crying.

"A man with a mohawk." And just like that, her worries are gone, and is replaced with anger, instead. She breathes a sigh of relief, but then shakes her head, and curses under her breath.

"it's fine, I know who she's talking about." Quinn stands up to go find them, but Jenny stops her.

"Is it someone you know? Are you sure you don't want Denis to help find her?" She turns around, biting her lip. She could use an extra set of eyes.

"It's her father, but I could use some help, actually, thank you."

* * *

><p>It's Thursday and Puck is pumped to work out with his best friend Finn. As much as he loves his daughter, he doesn't love the responsibility that comes with having her spend the night at his apartment every weekend.<p>

So when the weekday does arrive, and he's not working, he makes sure to do whatever he wants, and today after a long morning of work, he's going to the park to work out with his best friend.

Since he's been playing football most of his life, Puck likes to stay in shape, and so does Finn, so they always go to the gym, or the park. At the park there's outdoor exercising machines. They're mostly for the marathon runners, trying to train and stay in shape, but really anyone can use them.

He also likes to run, though. So instead of driving to his friend's house, he chooses to run. Then they both run to the park together, something they often do. At first he was just paying attention to his workout routine and the music he has blasting in his ears until someone catches his eye.

He sees the same brunette he ran into at the convenient store Saturday and smirks. Then he takes one of the earbuds out and taps Finn doing pull ups next to him. Finn huffs letting go of the bars, then he takes his earbuds out, too.

"Dude, what? You're ruining my flow." He points to the brunette with her blonde friend by the pond.

"That's the chick I was telling you about." Finn follows his line of vision and narrows his eyes, confused.

"Miss. Lopez?" Puck snickers and looks at his friend, now he's confused.

"What did you just call her?" Finn shrugs.

"She was my son's teacher last year." Puck raises his brows surprised, then looks back at Santana, now glaring at him, along with her friend.

"What grade was that?" Finn scratches his head, thinking.

"First, I think."

Puck smirks, then takes out his phone, texting Quinn, asking her where she is. But luckily for him, the playground is just across from where they're standing. So looking into that direction, hoping they were there, he easily spots Beth's familiar purple hair bow.

"Score." Finn looks in the same direction, confused.

"What?"

"I see my daughter. I have a feeling Lopez lied to me, she's too hot to be gay. But if she likes kids, maybe my daughter can help me get into her pants." Finn scoffs.

"Man, I tell you all the time, you have to stop thinking with your dick. If she told you she's gay, she has no reason to lie." Puck rolls his eyes.

"Whatever, I'll be right back." He runs as fast as he can over to his daughter. He waits to catch his breath before approaching her. "Hey, bunny. What are you doing here, where's your mom?" Beth smiles brightly and wraps her arms around his waist.

"I have a playdate with my friend Gracie. Mommy is over there, talking." Puck follows where his daughter is pointing to, and sees Quinn is in fact talking, and not paying attention to their daughter. She's going to be very mad at him, but he knows having that hot Latina in his bed would be worth it.

"Do you mind if I borrow her?" He asks Gracie. "I was telling my friend all about her, and she really wants to meet her." He lies.

Beth smiles, just liking the idea of spending more time with her dad. Gracie shyly nods silently, knowing she was told not to talk to strangers. Puck smirks, thinking it couldn't have been any easier.

"Don't worry, I'll bring her back." He says with a wink as he picks Beth up.

Finn tries to convince him it's a bad idea, but he ignores him as they walk toward the brunette and her friend.

* * *

><p>Santana is very confused. What is this pervert doing with Quinn's daughter? But then it hits her, and she gasps, realizing who the mohawk guy is.<p>

"You're Beth's father?" She asks, confusing both the pervert and his friend.

"How do you know my daughter?"

Before Santana could explain herself, a very angry Quinn marches over to them. Knowing it won't be pretty when the blonde does reach them, Santana takes Beth from a distracted Puck, to keep her away incase it gets physical. And by the look on Quinn's face, it just might.

"What the hell were you thinking, Puck?! I thought someone took her!"

Santana was right, Quinn starts slapping Puck out of rage, she doesn't even notice the others witnessing to it. She doesn't stop until a man Santana hasn't met before, pulls her back. It's definitely a new side to the blonde she's never seen before, and it kind of turns her on.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think you'd notice. I was going to bring her back over to the playground before you knew she was gone." Quinn scoffs as she continues to glare at him. The man with Quinn tells her he's going back to his wife, she nods in response.

"You're an idiot. You didn't think I would have been keeping an eye on her?" He just shrugs, and that's when Quinn notices he's not holding their daughter anymore.

"Where is she?"

"I-I have her." Santana stutters. All kinds of emotions flash across Quinn's face seeing the brunette. Pleasantly surprised, then confused, and embarrassed.

"Not that I'm not happy to see you, but what are you doing here?" Santana points behind her shoulder to Brittany.

"Brittany wanted to feed the ducks." She explains. Quinn nods then holds her hands out for her daughter. Santana passes the little blonde over to her with a smile.

"Thank you for keeping her away from my wrath, that was a little embarrassing for you to see." She says, blushing. Both women have almost forgot about their audience until Puck clears his throat.

"Can someone explain what's going on? How do you know my baby mama?" Quinn rolls her eyes.

"You know I hate it when you call me that."

"We met at the Hospital over the weekend." Santana answers for him.

"Tana taught me the quarter trick." Beth says with a shy smile. Santana smiles at the little blonde.

"Well, shit." Puck says, and Quinn smacks his arm for it.

"No swearing in front of Beth." She reminds him. Brittany nudges Santana's arm and whispers to her to ask Quinn if she wants to join them. Santana shakes her head, and Brittany rolls her eyes.

"Mommy, I wanna feed the ducks, too." She says quietly, but loud enough for everyone to hear. Quinn smiles shyly at Santana.

"Do you mind if we join you?" Santana smiles in return.

"I would love that, actually."

"We'll feed the ducks with you, too." Puck says. Finn just rolls his eyes.

Quinn follows Santana and Brittany over to the water, then puts Beth down. Brittany gives everyone a piece of bread to toss to the ducks. Santana stays by Quinn and tries to talk to her, but it's hard with Puck flirting with her. Having enough she huffs, throwing another piece of bread, then turns to him with a forced smile.

"Can I talk to you for a minute, Puck?" He smirks thinking he got her.

"Sure thing, babe."

They both miss the jealous glare Quinn is shooting Puck behind his back as they walk away for some privacy. When they're out of earshot, Santana crosses her arms. Before she could get a word out though, Puck cuts her off.

"I'm not free on weekends, since I'll have my kid, Monday is good for me." Santana rolls her eyes.

"You listen, I talk, got it?" He nods.

"I'm not going anywhere with you, as I told you before I'm a lesbian. Not only do I have sex with other women, I date them, too. Unless your dick falls off, and you grow some boobs, I'll never be interested. And the only thing keeping me from slapping you across the face, is your daughter. Leave me the fuck alone." And with that she walks away, and joins Quinn and Beth.

"You ok?" Quinn asks. Santana smiles.

"Yeah, fine." She doesn't seem convinced.

"You just look angry." She notes. Santana snorts. "What did Puck say to you?" She shrugs, then glances down at oblivious Beth.

"I'm ok, I promise."

Quinn nods and they continue to feed the ducks in silence, both trying to think of something to say to one another. Brittany stays by herself, wanting the two women to talk. Puck and Finn left, after Puck realized Santana wasn't playing around.

"I'm glad I ran into you today." Santana says, making Quinn smile.

"I am, too." Santana smiles in return, then leans closer to Quinn, unknowingly making her heart beat faster.

"I kind of wish we were alone, too." Quinn bites her lip, blushing, making Santana chuckle. "I knew I would love seeing you blush in person." Quinn covers her face, looking away to hide her blush.

"San, stop." The brunette just laughs some more.

"You're cute." Quinn huffs.

"Seriously, San." Santana cracks up, amused.

"What's so funny over there?" Brittany asks. Quinn looks down at the water, still blushing. Santana shrugs.

"Nothing." Brittany rolls her eyes, then gets an idea.

"San, I'm gonna go back to our apartment and call Ryder. Maybe he wants to play X-box." Santana pinches her brows, confused.

"Ok."

"It was nice meeting you, Quinn." She nods.

"You too." Brittany looks down at Beth and waves. The little blonde smiles shyly and hides her face in Quinn's waist.

"She's cute. I'll see you later, San."

When Quinn is looking away Brittany mouths you're welcome to Santana. The brunette rolls her eyes, albeit with a smile. Santana and Quinn continue to feed the ducks, and while doing so, every so often one of them would glance at the other.

Santana suddenly feels shy around the blonde, and afraid she might say something stupid. Maybe because despite having Beth with them, there are no other adults. Beth seems to be having fun with her mother, though, and she can feel Quinn's eyes on her once in awhile.

"Mommy, I'm hungry." The little girl whines. Santana sighs, knowing she blew her shot of getting to know the blonde better. Quinn looks at the time on her phone.

"I didn't realize it's dinner time already." Santana digs her toes in the ground, disappointed.

"I guess, I'll see you tomorrow?" Quinn smiles.

"San." She looks up with a hum. "I'd like it if you came with us. We can go to Breadstix, it'll be my treat." She suggests. Santana smiles in return, then looks down at Beth.

"Only if it's ok with Beth. Do you mind if I eat with you and your Mom?" Beth shakes her head with a shy smile, then holds out her hand for Santana to take, and she gladly takes her little hand.

"My car is parked that way." Quinn says pointing the same way she ran from earlier.

* * *

><p>At Breadstix, they're seated at a booth. Quinn sits with her daughter, and Santana sits across from them. Their waiter writes down their drink orders, and even gives Beth a child's menu she can color on, and a small box of crayons.<p>

"Can you write your name, Beth?" Santana asks. She nods then proves to her she can, writing her name perfectly. Both Santana and Quinn smile. "That's really good for someone in Kindergarten."

"I'm supposed to be in first grade, but they wouldn't let me." Confused, Santana looks to Quinn.

"We didn't always live in Lima. When we moved here at the beginning of the year, Beth was five, almost six. She had finished Kindergarten at her other school, but papers got lost during the transfer, so they thought it would be easier to hold her back." She explains.

"So she had to do it twice?" Quinn nods. "That's not fair."

"I hate it." Beth whines. "The work is super easy, I can't wait for next year."

Their waiter comes back with their drinks and asks if they're ready to order. Quinn asks to give them more time. When they are ready, Santana waves them down so they can order.

"So, where did you live before? If you don't mind me asking." Quinn waves her off.

"It's ok. Uh, Chicago. I grew up there, and Beth was born there." Santana nods.

"What made you decide to move here?" She sighs.

"That's kind of complicated, and I would tell you but." She glances down at Beth, and Santana nods in understanding.

"You can tell me tomorrow." Santana reminds her with a smile. "That's still on, right?" Quinn nods.

"Of course it is. After I drop Beth off at her father's, I guess we can come here again, if you want." Quinn says with uncertainty.

"We can go wherever you want." She bites her lip, blushing, making Santana chuckle.

"There's another italian restaurant I think you'll like, it's actually my favorite. Do you know where Cafe Milano is?" Santana nods.

"I've passed it a few times, but never been inside."

"If you love this place, you'll love Milano's." Santana smiles.

"I'll have to take your word for it, but I'm paying." Quinn chuckles.

"Ok."

"Here, Mommy." Beth gives Quinn the menu she colored, and evern wrote 'To; Mommy, From; Beth.'

"Thank you. I'll put it on the fridge when we get home." She leans over to give her daughter a kiss. Santana smiles at the exchange.

"You're welcome, but now I'm bored. Where's our food?" Both women laugh.

"They're still cooking it for us. Why don't you show Santana you've been practicing the trick she taught you." She suggests. Beth flashes Santana a shy smile, as Quinn gives her a quarter.

"Ok."

She shows them both the quarter, then pretends to roll up her sleeves, but really she's putting the quarter in her other hand, then she opens the hand she made them think still had the quarter in it. Santana claps for her with a smile.

"Good job." She holds her hand up to give the little girl a high-five, and she shyly gives her one.

"I practiced a lot." Santana winks, making her blush.

"Practice makes perfect." Their waiter returns for a third time with their food, and the girls gladly dig in.

"Are you worried about tomorrow?" Quinn asks. Santana shrugs.

"A little. I mean, I'm sure it's all out, but a small part of my brain thinks maybe it's not, you know?" She nods.

"That's understandable, I'm sure everything is going to be ok, though." Santana smiles.

"Me too, I'm just being paranoid." They eat in silence for a moment or two before Quinn breaks it.

"Have you always lived in Lima?" She nods.

"Born and raised."

"Any siblings?" She shakes her head.

"Only child, you?"

"Aunt Frannie is mean." Beth says, surprising them both. Quinn leans down and whispers something in her ear.

"Sorry about that." She apologizes to Santana. The brunette waves her off.

"It's fine."

"I can explain more tomorrow." She nods, but has an idea what the blonde will tell her.

They continue to talk, and ask each other questions to get to know one another a little better, but saves the bigger questions for tomorrow, so it can be discussed without a six year old. After they finish eating, Quinn drops Santana off at the apartment she shares with Brittany.

"I had fun." Quinn smiles.

"Me too." Santana turns in her seat, towards the back.

"Thank you for letting me eat with you and your mom." Beth smiles shyly.

"You're welcome." Santana smiles in return then faces the front.

"Call me when you get home?" Quinn nods.

Santana wants to give her a hug or something, but isn't sure it would be appropriate. So for a minute or so, they both just smile at each other, until Santana decides to go for it anyway. She leans across the council for a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow." Quinn smiles, happy the brunette made a move.

"I'm looking forward to it. Don't worry too much about the results, ok? Everything will be fine." She reminds her.

"I'll try not to."

The hug lingers a little longer before they pull apart. Santana gets out of the car then waves to Beth before closing the door. Quinn doesn't leave until she's inside. Walking into the apartment, Brittany is still playing video games with Ryder online. She of course had to pause the game to tease her, though.

When she does stop, Santana opts to watch them instead, even after they beg her to play. While she watches, Quinn calls, letting her know she's home, and it just encourages more teasing from Brittany.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note<strong>

**Thoughts, concerns, questions? In this chapter I wanted to show a little bit of Quinn and Beth's relationship, so I hope there's a good balance of that. Of course you'll see more, but I didn't want the whole chapter to surround that, or even Quinntana's text exchanges, which is why they're brief, plus I wanted them to get to know each other a little better in person, not over the phone. **

**Speaking of, you'll learn more about Quinn's family in the next chapter, and I know there was only a brief mention of Santana and Brittany's romantic relationship, that eventually will be explained more, and yes, Quinn will eventually know too. I'm almost positive I just answered most, if not all of your questions, lol. I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
